


Mystic Messenger one-shots, lemons and more!

by Magicunicornofdoom



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 40,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicunicornofdoom/pseuds/Magicunicornofdoom
Summary: I just am obsessed with the game, so I wanted to make a bunch of different stories lol.





	1. Chapter 1

So, before I start my first chapter I would like your ideas!

I am more than willing to write about anyone, and the MC(reader) can be male or female! 

Every character is welcome, even 'unknown'

Lemons are perfect with me

I can do fluffy things too!

Okay that's all.


	2. Take a break! 707 x reader FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluff! I chose to do something.. ya know, not kinky and horny right off the bat lol.   
> By the way! I'm not going to use his spoiler name. I know it's easy to find out, but I'd feel bad doing any massive spoilers lol.
> 
> Key:
> 
> (Y/N) = Your name.

Tick.. tick.. tick, that was all that echoed through the living room that you were sitting in at the moment.  
You had been kicked out of the bedroom so Luciel could work. But it annoyed you, you lived with him yet he refused to let you sit in the room while he was working.   
Of course you understood, he had to pay attention to work but you were growing worried about him. He had been working so hard, and had yet to take a break. It had been nearly 18 hours of just either going to check if he was still.. well alive.  
Slowly, you pushed yourself off the couch and made your way into the bedroom, trying to be as sneaky as possible so he wouldn't just kick you out of the room.  
"I told you not to be in here when I'm working." Luciel spoke, causing you to jump. How he had noticed you come in here?! You were so sneaky! The door didn't even let out its normal creak.   
"I thought you were dead." You lied as you made your way over towards Luciel, gently touching his shoulders which caused him to try and wiggle out of your grip. "Stop, I'm working." He muttered as he went back to typing.   
You were used to this side of Luciel, ever since you moved in with him you saw how hard he actually worked. And now with the Hacker in the R.F.A being gone, he stopped focusing on worrying about you and back on work.. he had a lot to make up after all.  
"I don't care. I want you to take a break." You declared, causing Seven's fingers to stop typing as he spun on the chair and stared at you. "You know I'm busy. I can't take a break or else that would be bad.. we could end up getting in danger. I don't want to put you in danger." He spoke as went back to spin his chair back towards the screen.  
With a pout, you grabbed his chair and prevented him from spinning back. "You've been working for almost 24 hours without a break! You need a break." You murmured as you slowly scooted closer towards.. er well the best you could.   
A loud groan escaped Seven's lips as he grabbed your hips and basically pulled you into his lap. "There, is that better?" He questioned as he worked around you to try and type away at the computer. "This isn't a break, though this is welcomed any time." You murmured.  
"After this one coding I gotta do, then I will take a break." He spoke and slightly laid his head against your own. "Okay." You whispered as you let him focus back on his work.

Literal hours passed and by the time he was finally done, it was 2 in the morning. You had fallen asleep on his lap a long time ago, it was fairly boring just watching someone type after all, plus he wasn't very good at keeping a conversation when he was working so hard.  
"(Y/N)~ Wakey wakey, I can take a break now~" He grinned lightly as your eyes groggily opened. "What..? A break from what?" You murmured, yawning lightly. "From work~ As you so badly wanted." He spoke, causing you to grin as you slowly got off his lap. "Yay! A break!" You spoke, clearly more awake than before.  
You took a hold of his hand and basically dragged him to the bed. "A break for Luciel~" He spoke, causing him to cringe lightly. "Call me Seven. You know that I want to be called Seven." He murmured, causing you to roll your eyes. "I'll call you Tim for all I care." You teased, causing him to roll his eyes again and flop against the rather soft bed.  
Ah the great feather top mattress that you missed so so much. "Thank god for this bed." You murmured "Thank me?" Seven winked, causing you to roll your eyes. "Shut up." You muttered.   
Soon, you were snuggled into his chest, staring at him as he held onto your body. He was gently brushing the hair out of your eyes. "You know.. I always loved your hair." Seven randomly spoke. "When I watched you through the CCTV I loved watching you brush your hair." He spoke, causing you to raise an eyebrow. "Creepy.." You muttered and chuckled.  
"Wait.. I only ever brushed my hair in the bathroom.. I thought you said there were no CCTV cameras there.." You spoke, sitting up slightly. "What..? Oh.. uh.. I mean I could see you from the hallway.. hehe.." Seven laughed awkwardly as he slightly turned his head from your face.   
You rose a brow but chuckled as you laid back down, laying your head down on his chest. "Hey! At least you're not going to have any shocks during our wedding night." You winked, causing him to fluster and shake his head. "Now you're the one who should shut up." He teased and kissed your nose gently.  
It wasn't long until Seven was sleeping oh so peacefully, and you were gently rubbing his red hair away from his forehead. "My sweet Luciel~ Finally taking a break." You murmured, kissing his nose. "I told you to stop calling me Luciel." Seven spoke, causing you to jump and laugh, soon laying down and snuggling back up in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, that didn't turn out to well.  
> Well I will try harder next time!!


	3. Wedding night 707 x Reader LEMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, I started the story all nice and sweet and now I am writing smut for the second chapter. lol.   
> By the way, I'm not Catholic so I might of wrote the wrong 'title' or whatever its called down below. If I did please correct me. Like legit I am clueless lol.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Choi! You may kiss the bride!" The Pastor spoke, causing Luciel to lean in and kiss you deeply while members of the R.F.A cheered out loud.  
After only a year of dating you were marring Luciel Choi, AKA 707, AKA God Seven.. and many other nicknames. When you told your gal pal, Jaehee, that you were getting married only after a year of dating she called you crazy. It wasn't like you just met him! You knew him for four years!   
The wedding was small, only members of the R.F.A, a couple cats that Seven invited in and a few notable characters that visited an R.F.A party before. (Long-Cat being the most noticeable member)  
"I love you." Luciel spoke, causing you to be pulled out of the thoughts. How long has it been since he pulled away from you? "I love you too." You said with a warm smile on your face, staring up at him. He looked so handsome in his tux, looking like some sort of.. well, God.   
"Are you alright? You look a little.. pink." Seven spoke, making you blink and stare back up at him. "What? Oh yes! Sorry! Sorry, I guess I still have butterflies." You said happily, causing him to smile and gently stroke your cheek. "I'm sorry we couldn't get married in a space station, but Jaehee refused to come if we did that." He teased, causing you to giggle lightly.  
He then took your hand, basically dragging you down the aisle again. You were well aware that this wasn't the end of the wedding yet. You had to eat and thank the guests for coming of course!

About two hours passed, you were enjoying your food when you felt Luciel grab your shoulders lightly. "Hmm?" You questioned, turning and looking over at him. "Yes?" You questioned, enjoying the cake that was in your mouth.  
You felt Luciel's lips touch your neck gently, causing you to raise an eyebrow. "You know what tonight means?" He asked you, letting his hands gently move down your neck and towards your shoulders. "No, what?" You spoke as you set the cake down. "and stop kissing my neck~ People are staring at us." You whined.  
"Tonight is the night that I can claim you as mine." He grinned. "And I don't care if they're staring or not." "Well I do." You muttered and blushed at the idea of actually having sex with Luciel. Sure, it had passed your mind many times but you had never thought this would happen.   
"I even made our bedroom all romantic for tonight~ I got flowers and rose petals, I got even some new sheets that we can throw away right afterwards, because we're going to dirty them tonight." He winked, causing you to roll your eyes. "Gross idea." You teased, causing him to pout and kiss your cheek again.

After another hour of constantly having to push Luciel off you, or move away from him before he could move his hand up your thighs, you were finally home. "What a great wedding!" You said happily as you slipped your high heels off. "Mm yes, the cake was great. Remind me to thank Jumin for the chef suggestion." Luciel spoke, making his way over towards you again. "Finally we're alone~" He grinned   
"Oh yes, all alone." You winked playfully as you felt Luciel's lips move right to your neck. "Mm.. naughty naughty. We're not even in the bedroom yet." You teased, causing him to playfully roll his eyes. "You know, I have been wearing a condom all day for tonight." He winked. "Gross again.. are you trying to arouse me? Because that sounds gross." You spoke, starting to laugh. "Whaat? I thought that it will funny~!" He declared, causing you to roll your eyes. "I was just kidding! Why would I just wear a condom all day? It would not feel good!" You spoke, causing you to groan again.   
"Luciel Choi.. Sometimes you make me wonder why I agreed to marry you." You joked as he basically picked you up and pushed you to the bedroom. "Wow I didn't think that would arouse you so much." You laughed awkwardly, causing Luciel to stop his running and set you down in the bedroom. "Alright! I've been waiting four years to do this~!" He grinned.  
Luciel's lips attached back towards yours, starting kiss you deeply, causing you to groan slightly in pleasure. Your hands made their way around his neck, just enough for the kiss for the time being.   
However, soon the kiss wasn't satisfying him any longer, so he moved his kisses down your neck. "Can we at least get on the bed?" You questioned, causing him to blink but nod. "Oh yeah. Sorry, got to excited." He spoke as he let you flop down on the bed while he slowly, almost teasingly crawled onto you.  
Then, Luciel went back to kissing your neck, inhaling the sweet scent of the perfume that you wore for your wedding. His kisses were rather pleasant, the way they ever so gently grazed your skin caused you to tingle under his touch. He finally hit the oh so soft spot on your neck, causing you to groan loudly in pleasure. "Ooh I see you liked it there?" He questioned as he began to lick, bite and kiss the same spot.  
Your moans increased in volume as he bit down, leaving his mark to clearly claim you as his.. though the ring on your finger should show people otherwise.  
"That's enough of that." He spoke as he began to pull at your dress. "Hey there boy! This dress cost a lot of money, you better not rip it!" You warned as he rolled his eyes playfully and gently pull at the dress. As you watched the dress began to go down your chest, your hips and finally at your ankles you began to grow more and more nervous. This wasn't just your first time, but it was your first time with Luciel! The man that you had loved since you remembered! It must of been noticeable because Luciel stopped what he was doing and stared at you.  
"Hey.. are you alright?" He questioned, tossing your dress to the side which caused you to gulp lightly. "Huh? Oh yeah.. I'm fine.." You spoke, causing him to raise an eyebrow towards you. "I don't think so.." He chuckled as he flopped on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows and staring at you. "There's something wrong, you can tell me, you know that right?" He questioned, making you nod lightly. "Well. I guess I'm just nervous.. it's our first time tonight and.. uhh.." You sighed and stared at him. "Shhh.." He chuckled as he took hold of your hand, kissing it gently. "I'm nervous too, but I love you and you love me! Remember we declared that in front of god and everyone we knew?" He questioned, making you nod. "I guess you're right.. I am excited though.. I don't think I have anything to worry about!" You smiled as he kissed your nose again, making you giggle. "Don't worry, it'll be fun! I will make it enjoyable!" Luciel promised, making you nod happily.  
A gentle kiss was left in your lips once more as he began to kiss down your neck, then down towards your chest. "Wow, I couldn't even tell you were wearing a bra in that dress!" He grinned. "It's strapless~ Impressive, huh?" You giggled as he removed your bra, which seemed fairly easy without the straps in the way. "Very impressive, women are getting better bras every day." He joked, making you laugh. Once the bra was discarded on the ground, he stared you for a moment as his hand oh so slowly reached over and began to touch your breast as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. The touches were so light and delicate, you could hardly believe that was coming from Luciel! "You know you can be more rough, right? It doesn't hurt.. unless like you punch me." You spoke, making Luciel to get out of his trance and look up at you. "Oh, sorry. I just.. wow." He murmured. It hadn't occurred to you that this was Luciel's first time as well, since he was a devote Catholic, or so he claimed.  
His hands soon began to rub a bit rougher, both massaging and gripping, trying to make you moan which he achieved. "I'm going to try something.." He spoke as he suddenly leaned down and took the soft (skin tone) bud into his mouth. You gasped in pleasure, not really expecting him to do that but it felt very nice.   
Luciel stopped his sucking rather soon, causing you to blink and notice how he looked so uncomfortable. "My pants are hurting me!" He declared, causing you to laugh and gently began to attempt to pull his pants down. "Poor Luciel~ I should of been paying more attention so you didn't become so uncomfortable." You teased as you yanked his pants down. Once they were down, you chose to be a bit more daring than normal. Your hand gently grazed the large lump that was sticking out in his boxers, causing him to groan lightly. You felt a bit hesitant, worried that you were hurting him but with the groans it sounded like it was fairly nice.   
You gently sat up as you began to rub him a bit faster, letting your hands go to work. He let out a small groan of pleasure as he sat down on the bed, staring at you as you worked on bringing him all the pleasure. You grinned as you looked up at him, as you pulled his boxers down. You knelt down on the edge of the bed, causing him to grunt "What.. what are you doing?" He questioned, but before you could answer you took his member into your mouth and began to bob your head oh so slowly.  
"Stop teasing me.." He whispered as you began to move your head a bit faster. "Ah yes.." He muttered as he stared down into your eyes. "Deeper.. ah.. I want to go as deep as possible.." He whispered, causing you to chuckle and pull your face away. "That's what I'm suppose to say." You winked, causing him to roll his eyes and basically force his member back into his mouth. You grinned as you began to bob your head as fast as possible, "Ah! Stop.. I'm going to.. ah stop stop." He muttered as he tried to push you off him, but you refused to move. "Hng! (Your name), stop! I'm really about to finish." He warned you, but you just ignored him and let him enjoy himself. It wasn't long before you felt a warm substance fill your mouth, causing you to pull away and giggle. "Why.. did you do that? How am I going to pleasure you now?" He whined lightly as you wiped your lips. "You can always return the favor~" You winked, causing him to grin and nod his head. You got onto the bed and Luciel wasted no time to basically rip your panties off, causing you to laugh. "Ow, that kind of hurt." You pouted, causing Luciel to pout and gently kiss your thigh.   
"Sorry my love, did I pull to hard?" He questioned, making you nod lightly. "It feels better now~" You grinned. Luciel slowly leaned down and began to kiss around your thighs again. "Good. I am glad I can make you feel better." He grinned as his lips suddenly went towards your inner thighs. "I'm a little nervous.." You said quietly to him, causing him to nod. "Just close your eyes until you're better, I promise it will feel good!" He promised as he spread your legs ever so lightly. Suddenly, his lips were attacking your 'womanhood', his tongue testing all different areas, which caused you to gasp and moan loudly. Luciel could feel his nerves getting the best of him when he finally moved his face towards the small 'pearl' that would bring you the most pleasure. 'Alright, Luciel. It's your duty to pleasure her.' He thought to himself as he gently began to kiss at the 'pearl.' You gasped in pleasure, making you arche your back and your face to becoming a deep red color. "Does it feel good?" He questioned, causing you to nod quickly whilst you gripped at the sheets.  
Luciel smirked as he kissed and licked away at your clit, causing you to whimper in pleasure. His finger gently began to trace the hole that he desperately wanted to get in. "Can I..?" He questioned, making you gently. "Just be gentle." "I promise." He smiled as he gently pushed a finger into the wet hole. "Wow.. so warm.." He murmured as he seemed to shocked with how it felt to pay attention to your clit. "So wet and warm.. how can it be wet and warm at the same time?" He questioned, causing you to raise an eyebrow. "Have you ever heard of hot water, mr. super genius?" You teased, making him began to laugh. "Oh yeah.. that was stupid of me to say." He grinned as he began to thrust his finger in and out of you. It wasn't to much longer until he added a second digit, both curling and pumping away in you.   
"Where is it?" He muttered, causing you to stop your moaning and panting to look up at him. "Where is what?" You questioned, arching your back and groaning in pleasure. "Your G-spot.. is it actually real?" He questioned. "I don't know.. don't worry about it right now, just keep doing what you're doing." You pleaded, causing him to nod quickly and began to pump his fingers in and out again. "Should.. should I add another finger?" "I don't know.. how big do you think you are?" You questioned. "Oh, massive, the biggest in the world." He grinned, making you laugh again. "Stop it, you're ruining my horniess by making me laugh." You grinned, making him gently spread your legs again. "I.. uh.. I wanted to know if I can.. you know, put it in you?" He questioned, making you blink and nod. "Of course, hon." You said with a small smile on your face as he nodded and reached into the drawer. "Condom.. condom.. where are condoms?" He sang to himself. "Condom, Condom, isn't in that drawer." You teased as you rolled over and reached into the other night stand. "ooh right.. I hid it on your side of the bed." He teased, making you nod and hand him the condom. It wasn't to long until he got the condom on, and your legs were once again spread.  
"Okay.. so uh.. just pay attention to me, okay?" He said with a small smile on his face as he leaned down and kissed your cheek. "I know it will hurt, so don't worry, okay?" He said happily. "I will do what I can in order to make it feel as good as possible." He grinned.  
You nodded your head as you felt his 'member' began to poke at the hole. "Wait!" You spoke, causing him to blink. "Yes?" he questioned, causing a small bit of fear fill him that you might say you wanted to stop.   
"Uh.. I love you." You murmured, taking hold of his hand, causing Luciel to blink but smile. "I love you too, (Y/N). I would gladly give up my life for you." He murmured as he leaned down and kissed your lips gently.  
The kiss was long, passionate and filled with love as he gently pushed into you. Your hand squeezed his roughly, causing him to smile and stay as still as possible. "It's okay, (Y/N). You can cry if you need." He spoke, causing you to slightly nod as the pain ripped through your body.  
"I don't need to cry.. it's not nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be.. make you were able to prepare me well.." You grinned, causing him to smile and nod his head. "I just worry about hurting you.." He admitted, causing you to nod. "I know.." You whispered back to him. At this point you felt like you were trying to calm him down more than he was trying to calm you down.   
You gently moved your hips, feeling pleasure rip through you and you let out a small moan of pleasure. "M-Move, please." You murmured to him quietly, causing him to nod quickly.  
He began to thrust gently, in and out of you. He was being as gentle as possible for the time being. The sound of the moans caused Luciel to grow even more aroused, if that was even possible at this point.   
"That feels so good!" You gasped out as he began to thrust faster. "Mmhm.." Luciel muttered, watching your face as he thrusted. The echoing of the skin slapping upon each other, the moans and grunts made this perfect. Everything was great at the moment.  
Luciel grinned as he kissed your lips again as he thrusted, letting his head move towards your neck and pant into your neck. "Ah.. it feels so good.." He muttered. Your body was clenching around his, your eyes were shut as you tried to focus slowly on the pleasure your husband was giving you.  
"Ah.. oh.. right there." You murmured. Every order you gave him, he listened to. Every time he saw your body curl towards an action he did, he would keep doing that. He was focusing on you and no one else. Not even himself.   
Suddenly, you felt Luciel hit something in you, something that you didn't know what it was but it brought you so much pleasure. "Oh god! Right there!" You begged, making Luciel blink. "Wow..I found it.." He whispered as he began to pound into the same spot over and over again.  
"Luciel! Seven! Ah! Se-Luc..I don't know what to call you~!" You gasped out. "Call me Hacker god." Luciel muttered, causing you to smack his arm. "Shut up.. let me enjoy this." You gasped out, feeling your walls start to clench around his member. "A little more.. ah.." You whispered. "You like that? What if I stopped?" "If you stop I swear I will leave you." You panted out.   
It wasn't that much longer until you suddenly felt the pleasure over-ride you, causing you to nearly scream out in pleasure. "Luciel~!" You panted out. Luciel kept thrusting into you, causing the pleasure to linger.  
Luciel smirked lightly as he suddenly felt his own pleasure come, causing him to grunt lightly. "(Y/N)~" He grunted lightly as he kissed your lips gently.   
Luciel pulled out slowly, discarding the condom in the trashcan and laying into your side. "Now that was a good wedding night.." He winked, causing you to nod your head with a small smirk on your face. "The best."


	4. Game together! Yoosung x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some fluff~ Yoosung is to sweet and no one seems to notice him 3  
> This chapter is just a short fluff, because I intend on writing some hardcore fluff, love, smut everything for little boy Yoosung.  
> I love him.

"Yoosung, how do you play LOLOL?" That question caused Yoosung to nearly leap for joy. Was his lover (Y/N), actually wanting to learn how to play LOLOL with him!?   
"I never thought you'd ask!" He grinned, running over and grabbing the left over laptop that Seven had gave him. Yoosung didn't like it though, he didn't trust Seven with knowing his LOLOL character name.   
Yoosung grinned as logged onto LOLOL, making you giggle lightly at his excitement. "Okay first thing is first~!" He grinned.  
"You have to make a nickname!" He grinned. "It can be anything, as long as it's not taken." He explained, making you grin and nod. "I know the most perfect name~" You grinned as you began to type.  
Yoosung's face turned a light red when he read the name that simply read 'YoosungsKimismylover' "No, that is not your name, change it." He pouted as he erased the name. "Aw, you didn't like it?' You teased, making him laugh. "Not that much.." He muttered.  
You changed the username to (whatever you want) and Yoosung approved finally. "Alright! Next step, create an avatar!" He grinned, making you smirk. "Well.. maybe.. if you want, I can make my character naked." You winked, causing Yoosung to blush again. "Shut up! LOLOL is serious! Plus you can't be naked in the game."   
With a pout, you began to customize your character and making it look as good as possible. You smiled as you looked over at Yoosung. "Ooh that's a good armor!" He grinned, making you nod. "I know, that's why I chose it." You teased as you stared at the character. "Alright now let me log in!!" He spoke as he ran over to his computer.   
It wasn't long until he send you a link where to go, and the both of you began to play excitedly.   
The fun between the two of you. Yoosung was protecting you, helping you get rare items, and just having a good time.  
While you were enjoying the sight of Yoosung so happy and cheerful that you were actually playing with him. That was all you ever wanted, Yoosung's happiness. And it was clear he was happy.   
"You know, I never thought gaming with someone would be fun.." Yoosung spoke, causing you to look up at the computer. "I mean someone I know.. but gaming with you, it makes me so happy." He admitted, not taking his eyes off the screen as he ran around in the game. You stood up, making your own over to Yoosung and gently kissed his cheek. "I like gaming with you too, we will have to game together more often~" You grinned, making him nod. "Gaming with you? That's better than getting all the rare items in LOLOL ever." He smirked, making you giggle and kiss his lips.


	5. Surgery V x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get pregnant by V, other stuff happens. Wink wink.  
> If you don't like baby daddy stories then you probably shouldn't read it~  
> It's fluff(?), just V being his sweet ol' self.

"how many fingers am I holding you?" You questioned to V, who stared at you. "What..?" He questioned, causing you to grin lightly.  
"Tell me how many fingers I am holding up." You added, making him nod slowly. "Three..?" He spoke, making you shake your head. "Nope.. your vision is really bad." You murmured. "What? How many fingers are you holding up then?" V questioned in confusion.  
"I'm holding up five fingers.. not even close." You sighed as you sat down next to him. "You need to get that surgery.." You whispered, causing him to frown. "No.. Yoosung will know what Rika did." V whispered, causing you to sigh. "He has to find out some day.." "But today is not the day."   
You had been begging for Jihyun, better known as V, to get the surgery. Jumin had joined in the begging as well, but you were even more worried about him than anyone. You loved V, and V loved you. "Please, Jihyun? If you can't see how will you take photos?" You questioned, laying your head down on his shoulder.  
V stared at you for a moment, before letting his hand go to your hair. "I know.. I know." He sighed out as he kissed your forehead gently. "I.." He sighed and stared at you. "You love me, right?" You questioned, causing V to blink. "Of course I do.. why would you ask that?" He muttered. "Because if you loved me you would get that surgery. What if we get married? You would never be able to see me in our wedding dress.. see our child, be able to see ou-" "Stop, please." he sighed. "I just need time to think about it." He sighed out.  
"Fine fine.. whatever you say." You muttered as you laid your head down against his chest. "I'll just think about it.." He sighed out. 

Morning passed with you vomiting as sneaky as possible, trying not to awake V, mornings of you struggling to find something to sooth your aching stomach, the worry in your heart.   
This wasn't a good sign one bit.. you and V had been so safe with each other, or so you thought. "Thinking back on it I really should of put the condom on V.. seeing how he can't see.." You muttered as you laid on the couch.  
At the time being, you were lounging on the couch, a heating pad on your stomach and a small cup of tea in your hands while you flipped through the channels on TV. "(Y/N)?" V called as he wondered down the hallway. You gulped and stood up slowly.   
"What is it?" You questioned as you met him halfway. "I.. found.. something." He murmured as he stared at you for a moment. "Oh? What did you find..?" You questioned, smiling at him lightly. "A.. uh.. pregnancy test.." He murmured, causing you to gulp lightly. "Well yeah, if you're in a sexual relationship you should have a pregnancy test on hand! Haha.." You laughed awkwardly.  
V nodded his head slowly towards you, but seemingly believed what you said. "Oh okay! Well that makes me feel better." He said with a small smile on his face. "Huh..? You wouldn't want kids?" You questioned sheepishly.  
"Well.. I mean.. I would! But.. uh.. you know with my eyes.." "You can get those fixed.." You sighed and shook your head. "Never mind." You sighed as you sat back down on the couch to relax, causing V to raise an eyebrow. "Well that's never a good sign." He murmured to himself.   
You sighed as you looked at your stomach, gently touching the oh so tender skin. "We will tell him later.." You whispered to your stomach, smiling to yourself.

Pain ripped through your body as you laid in the hospital bed, letting out loud gasped and groans. "You really should of told V you were pregnant." Jaehee sighed as she patted the cool cloth on your head. "I told you, I tried but Jumin beat me too it! That bastard, He is lucky I don't beat him to death!" You panted out.  
Labor was hell, you legitimately felt like dying with this pain. "Where is V, by the way?" Jaehee questioned as you panted. "I don't know.. I wish he was here but with the time being I want that damn shot to make the pain go away." You groaned, causing Jaehee to chuckle lightly but nod her head. "Right, I will be right back." She spoke as she left the room to find the doctor.  
Once Jaehee left, Yoosung entered the room a bit awkwardly. "Hey there.." He spoke, making you smile lightly and gasping lightly as another contraction hit your body. "Hey Yoosung.." You panted, watching as he slowly made his way over towards you, helping you out by rubbing the sweat off your forehead. "Thank you.." You muttered as you stared at Yoosung. "Uh.. well.. I know where V is.." He spoke, making you blink. "Huh? Where is he?" You questioned.   
"He.. oh you'll see.. he's here." Yoosung spoke, trying to calm you down by talking about LOLOL. "Yoosung, you know I love you. You're one of my best friends in the world but shut up, please." You chuckle lightly. "Oh.. sorry. LOLOL is probably the last thing you wanna hear.." He laughed as the nurse came in.   
Instead of saying, Yoosung turned and left the room so you could be alone, which was rather nice. It was nice being abl to be alone for the short time being, but you wished V was here with you. The door opened, causing you to perk up but it wasn't V, it was just Jumin.  
"Jumin.. why are you doing here? I am going to beat you up." You warned, causing him to chuckle lowly. "I had to help.. You were three months pregnant and didn't tell anyone.. well other than me, which was a bad mistake on your end." Jumin teased, causing you to roll your eyes. "Jumin, shut up. Seriously you ruined a romantic, possible moment between V and myself." You whined.   
"Well you took to long, V would of noticed how fat you were getting." Jumin spoke. "Rude, no wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." You muttered, feeling a lot better as the shot kicked in and did it's job.  
Jumin smirked lightly and rolled his eyes towards the door. "V got you a nice room." He spoke, making you roll your eyes. "I know that you're the one who suggested this hostpial.. and got us this room. I'm not stupid." You chuckled. "Oh but you're not smart either." Jumin spoke, causing you to frown. "Okay now serisouly get out.. you're so rude." You pouted.   
"Very well." Jumin spoke as he exited the room, still laughing at himself for what he had said.

hours passed, and you honestly thought you were about to die. You were in so much pain, and you had yet to see V.  
You wanted this baby out of you, and you had gotten your wish. The baby had finally came out of you. "Where is that little punk, V?" You muttered as you stared at the baby.  
You heard the gentle knock at the door, and you glanced up, letting the baby sleep. "Yees..?" You questioned. In walked V, making you frown. "Where the hell have you been?! I have been in labor for nearly two days and you didn't come once!" You scolded, causing the baby to grunt and whine lightly. "Great now you made me wake the baby up.." You muttered.  
"I'm sorry.." V murmured as he made his way over towards you. You noticed that he had different glasses on, which was rather weird. He normally wore the same pair since it worked best, but these glasses were see through, and you noticed how he had fairly puffy eyes as well. Almost as if he was crying.. but in a different sort of manner. "V?" You questioned, making him smile lightly. "Is it a boy or girl..?" V questioned. "A boy... What happened to your eyes..?" You questioned which caused him to sigh to himself. "I did it.." He whispered, causing you to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean..?" you questioned which caused him to smile a bit. "I got the surgery." He whispered, making you smile brightly. "You did..?" He whispered, making him nod. "just for you an that little baby.." He whispered as he stroked the babies cheek gently. "He looks like you." V spoke.  
"No no.. he looks like you." You whispered, making him chuckle and roll his eyes. "You are just going to disagree with everything that I say?" He questioned.  
"Oh yes, of course. I always disagree with what you say." You teased, causing V to smile and gently kiss your head. "I love you." He muttered. "I love you too, V.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoinks.  
> That sucked too lol. I tried my best  
> ;3;


	6. Family matters Zen x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff I guess lol  
> I'll probably be writing maybe Jaehee smut next, or just Jaehee fluff.  
> Then after that, I'll be making 707 x MALE reader, so yeah!   
> Then probably more smut lol.

"Cheol, put that down! Euijo, don't eat that! Ha-i stop putting makeup on the baby!" You ran around the house as you tried to get everything in order. This was not at all where you saw your life being at the age of 28, four children with Zen, an actor and a model. "When's daddy coming home?" Cheol, your oldest daughter questioned, causing you to sigh. "I don't know, hon. you know he is working hard on taking care of everything.. Daddy has to work hard to get the money for all the classes he takes!" You said with a small smile on your face as you attempted to clean up the mess on the ground. "Mommy, why do you and daddy have so many kids?" Cheol questioned, causing you to raise an eyebrow. "I guess mommy doesn't know how to say no.." You muttered which was more than true. Why did you agree to sleep with Zen so much if after every time you ended up getting pregnant? "You know, if you want to ask mommy so many questions you could help her clean." You spoke as you scrubbed the floor, making her smile. "Okay mommy! Anything to help you!" She said excitedly. Thank god your daughter was old enough to help without you really worrying.   
A few hours of cleaning, baking and cooking passed and you finally were all done for the night. You had sweets made for the kids lunches tomorrow, dinner made and the house all cleaned. "Thank god." You muttered.  
"Guess who's hooome~!" A voice rang, causing you to smile brightly. It was your beloved Zen. "Daddy!!" The kids squealed, while the baby just clapped his hands. "Hello, my darling little children~!" Zen grinned as he kissed each of their heads, and of course going over and kissing the little babies head as well.   
"And my most favorite member of the household.." He grinned as he made his way over to you, pressing a kiss on your lips. "The most beautiful women in the whole world, married to the most handsome man in the whole world. Having the most stunning children in the whole world." He smirked, causing you to roll your eyes playfully. "No more children for you though." You winked, causing him to pout. "Why is that?"  
"We already have four children, I didn't even want one child." You pouted, causing him to gasp. "My love, what if our little darlings hear you?" He teased, causing you to pout. "You are making me sound so mean." You giggled as you laid your head against his chest. "It is just sooo stressful with all these babies.." You groaned, making him smile as he looked down at you. "It'll be okay, I promise." He whispered.  
You smiled as you stepped away from him. "Euijo and Ha-i have been trying to put makeup on Ryou all day, I swear they are just like you.. never listens to me." You joked.  
You knew that you never wished to have a family, you never thought that you would of ended up a mother of four, married to a handsome man. Part of you were rather happy with the fact you had a family now, you had never thought that you would have such a great life.   
"Now.. how about tonight we try and make another baby." Zen winked, causing you to smack his arm. "No no no. No more babies.. if you get me pregnant one more time I am going to beat you." You grinned.  
"Aw.. I will press my luck later." He grinned and sat down. "Now come on! let's get some dinner!" Zen grinned as all the kids began to sit down. "Perfect.." You smiled as sat down. "I always miss when you are gone.. not getting to eat dinner with you and not getting even to hold your hand." You grinned as you kissed his cheek. "Ah your handsome Zen will make sure I come home for dinner more often~ Maybe I will just leave to practice more early.." He smiled, making you grin. "I just want to spend all the time in the world with you." You giggled, kissing his lips.   
"Gross~! Stop kissing." Cheol whined loudly, making you giggle as you kissed Zen's lips one final time. "Okay, okay~!" You giggled, as the family began to eat.  
The whole time the family ate, you were watching as the family ate. How Zen interacted with the family. How he fed Ryou so carefully, talked to the children about his work. You had to admit, despite what many people thought, Zen was the most wonderful father in the world.   
You were jealous that he was able to balance a job with being such a great father. "Hm? Are you okay? Why are you starting at me?" Zen questioned with a small smirk on his face.   
"Huh? Oh.. No reason.." You grinned, making him grin back. "Couldn't stop admiring my beauty, I know I have that effect on you~" He teased, making you laugh and stand up, hugging him tightly.


	7. Ring Jaehee x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy I'm writing a lot in less than 2 days, huh? I might chill for a bit lol. But hey, it's fun to write for all of you! Plus you all seem to enjoy even the shit ones .2.  
> anyways, thank you for reading~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! More suggestions are always welcome! So please don't be scared to suggest something.
> 
> I'm willing to do a love triangle (or if you're kinky, a 3way lol) I actually saw a picture that might make me wanna make a love triangle.. anyways! Bye for now~!

Jaehee exhaled deeply as she entered the home she shared with you. After such a long day of work, Jaehee was always happy coming home to you.   
Jaehee felt rather happy whenever she came home. She could provide for you and her comfortably and didn't have to fear you getting a job. Jumin had offered you a job but Jaehee refused to let you work for him.   
"Hello, Jaehee~! Welcome home~!" You cheered as you made your way over to her, wrapping an arm around Jaehee who flustered slightly. You two lived together, yet she still was flustered when it came to you. Though you couldn't blame her, you were flustered around her sometimes!  
"How was your day? I do hope Jumin didn't make you work to hard, I cleaned your favorite pajamas for you and have a meal waiting for you." You felt like a housewife to Jaehee.. you kind of were, other than the fact you were not married to her. Jaehee was hesitant to ask you. You the main reason being was you had yet to tell your parents the duo of your were dating.   
Jaehee understood though, it took the both of you three months to even tell people in the R.F.A you were dating. But everyone aproved of the two of you. Of course they would have to approve no matter what because it wasn't stopping the two of you from dating.   
"Thank you." She spoke and gently kissed your cheek before going to change. You grinned as you watched her go, anxiety growing in your core. You were going to propose to Jaehee tonight.   
She had always said she'd be the one to do that, but you felt as if it would never happen at this rate. "What did you make for dinner?" Jaehee questioned from the other room.   
"Oh just rice, pork and Kimchi, nothing that fancy." You said happily as you ran to your jacket and grabbed the little velvet box out of pocket. It wasn't the most romantic place to propose to her too. Just during dinner? Well it didn't matter as long as the two of you loved each other, right?"  
Jaehee soon came out in her oh so adorable pajamas and you giggled as you stared at her. "You probably are the most adorable women I have ever seen my life." You complimented, making Jaehee blush a bright red color as she sat down at the table. "You sure are sweet tonight." Jaehee spoke.  
A gasp escaped your lips as you pouted towards her words "Are you saying I am not always sweet? I take offense to that." You spoke as you served the both of you up. "I thought abotu this all day.. coming home, relaxing with you. Maybe we can watch a movie." You were a bit surprised at the fact Jaehee wanted to watch a movie, rather than worrying about work. That was nice change though.   
The two of you ate in silence for a short while, as you tried to think of a way to ask Jaehee to marry you. "Jaehee... uh.. you know how much I love you, right?" You questioned, making Jaehee nod. "of course I do. We wouldn't live together if you didn't love me." Jaehee spoke, looking up from her rice.   
"Well.. I wanted to ask you something.." You whispered as you reached into your pocket, pulling out the velvet box. "What.. is this?" She questioned. "Jaehee.. will you marry me?" You questioned.  
"It's ironic you ask me that..l" She chuckled awkwardly as she pulled out a velvet box as well. "Because I wanted to ask you the same thing.."


	8. Forget about me 707 x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad? Fluff? Idk.  
> PS; THIS HAS SELF-HARM REFERENCES IN IT  
> so ya know, if that's not ya thing than don't read it.  
> it's not graphic tho so idk.   
> Might make another story like this for Jumin but who knows? lol  
> P.P.S: I am going to give out my Quotev account soon, so if you wanna chat with me there, or just see how dank I am. ;) Just kidding. Okay enjoy.

You sat on the bed, staring out the window. The droplets of rain just kept falling, representing how you felt on the inside.  
Your eyes fell upon your phone as you slowly opened the R.F.A app. Your eyes fell upon the texts for Seven, someone that you had grown close to just to get completely rejected.  
'(Y/N), don't get to attached to me. Sorry if I made you think we had something else going on.. Forget about me.' He had sent that message three days ago. You never replied because you were beyond sad at the moment.   
You had ignored all the calls you go, avoided the chat rooms and you could feel the depression growing in your heart. Why was Seven doing this to you? He was the one who got so attached to you first! But, you just agreed to his wishes and didn't ever talk to him.  
You stared out the window for a moment longer before you sighed and made your way back towards the living room. Your eyes turned towards the CCTV cameras that had been placed in your home, causing you to shake your head lightly as you stood, going to cover it up. "If he wants me to stay away there is no reason for him to watch me." You whispered.  
Tears were growing in your eyes as you thought about the fact Luciel had rejected you so cruely. Rubbing yoru eyes, you slowly laid back down on the couch and began to sniffle, hugging the pillow that was on your bed gently. 

A week had past, and people began to worry about you. Yoosung told Zen, Zen told Jaehee, Jaehee told Jumin and Jumin had just told Seven about the fact that you had not been in chat room for a week, and ignored every single phone call. Seven had of course started to worry.  
He couldn't see you, but he could hear you crying which caused him to worry even more than before. So he was going to check on you, he felt like like he was playing a cruel game with you but he had to check up on you.. he was worried.  
He gently knocked on the door, making you stand and sigh going to get the door. You stared at Seven before you shook your head. "Why are you doing this to me, Seven?" You frowned as you slammed the door on him. It didn't take long for him to push the door open and he frowned.   
"I came to check on you. Every is worried about you." Seven spoke, making you shake your head. "Seven, just leave. Really just leave." You frowned as you pointed towards the door.  
"Why? I have to make sure you're okay." Seven spoke, making his way over towards you.  
Tears began to fill your eyes and you felt the anger growing within your heart. "Get out, Seven! You are doing this just to be mean to me! You are trying to make me miss you, and then you're just going to hurt me!" You spoke and began to sob as you pushed Seven towards the door.  
Seven frowned, grabbing your arm and turning you towards him. You cringed, which caused him to raise an eyebrow and turn your arm gently so he could see your wrists.  
His eyes scanned your arms and he frowned even more, gently touching the red marks upon your skin. They were long, and deep. Very noticable. "What did you do..?" He whispered, causing you to rip your hand away from him, feeling embarrassed at the moment.   
"(Y/N), Answer me right now." Seven spoke in a stern tone of voice. "Stop.. just leave.." You whispered but he gently grabbed onto your arm again, pulling you into his arms. "Did I.. cause you to do this..?" He whispered as he kissed your head.  
"Stop.. you're hurting my feelings.. You're making this more hard than it has to be.." You whimpered, but he refused to let you go. Instead he just held you as tightly as possible. "I'm sorry.."  
You closed your eyes, sobbing into his chest before he sighed lightly, trying to sooth your aching soul. Now he felt like shit for having done that. He broke your heart, he could tell and he felt fairly bad about what he did.   
"Please just leave if you're going to hurt me again.." You begged quietly, making him shake his head. "I refuse on leaving you again.. I hurt you.. and I have to keep you happy. Make you feel better.." He murmured as he looked down at you. "You promise..?" You whispered. "I promise."


	9. Business trip Jumin x Reader LEMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know if this counts as a lemon..  
> so self pleasuring? Idk lol.

"This is really embarrassing.." You whined lightly towards the phone as you laid down on the plush bed, staring at the phone. You were completely flustered at the idea of what you and Jumin planned on doing tonight.  
Jumin was off on a business trip, and he had spoke about wanting to try something called 'phone sex' Sure, of course you had heard about it. But you never thought that he was the type to do something like that. But you supposed he couldn't help it if he got.. frisky on a business trip.  
Your phone began to ring, and you smiled lightly as you picked it up. "hello..?" "Oh good. Glad you answered right away. Are you in bed already?" The oh so beautiful voice of Jumin fill your ears. "Yes.. I am in our bed." You said with a small smile on your face. "Good, good. I am in my hotel bed as well.."  
You felt a bit awkward at the moment. How were you suppose to do this? "Did you find the gift I left for you?" He questioned wit ha small smirk on his face. You felt the blush on your face growing as you nodded, though he couldn't see it. "Yes.." You murmured. He was so sweet for having bought you a little.. er well sex toy. "I have been thinking a lot about you all day." Jumin smirked.  
"Oh.. you have?" You questioned, making Jumin chuckle lowly. "Are you embarrassed?" Jumin questioned, making you nod again. "yes.. Mainly since there are CCTV in here.." You muttered.  
"Seven won't be watching.. even if so well it doesn't matter, now does it?" You sighed towards yourself, blushing lightly. "I'm nervous.." You admitted, causing him to smirk. "You sure aren't shy when I am there with you~" Jumin grinned.  
You flustered as you covered you face the best you could. "Now now, let's talk about sex." He smirked. "I want you to gently rub your chest for me." He murmured. "Okay.." You spoke, but didn't move at all. "Are you doing it?" He questioned. "Yes.."  
"No no, you're not. I can see." He whispered, causing you to blush a deep red color. "What..?" "I'm looking at you in the CCTV cameras.. you're not doing anything. You're just laying there." Jumin spoke, making you giggle.  
"Why are you laughing?" Jumin questioned "Just because I should of assumed you were staring at the camera.." You murmured. "Now are you going to do it?" Or else I am going to just ignore you." Jumin warned, causing you to blush. "oh sorry." You whispered as you slowly reached up, starting to gently touch your chest.  
Jumin grinned and nodded his head. "Good girl.." He muttered. "Soon we will get rid of that shirt and bra.." He whispered. "Put me on speaker phone." He demanded, making you nod and quickly place the phone to the side and clicking the phone on speaker phone. "Good, good girl! Ah you are going to get a treat when I get home.." He murmured.  
"Now, start rubbing your thighs..Inner thighs." You listened as you didn't want to get your lover angry. Last time you did that, you got spanked which didn't hurt, but didn't feel good.  
Jumin was watching intently, while you slightly awkwardly rubbed your thighs. "Uh.. is there something else that I should do..?" "I'm thinking, just keep.. doing that." He ordered, making you nod again.  
This was really weird.. now you kind of regretted not agreeing to go on this business trip with him. "Okay I got a good idea!, remove your pants." Jumin spoke, and of course you listened. This was better than just awkwardly rubbing your thights for Jumim. "Alright now I want you to just rub yourself through your panties, gently. I want to see you get aroused.. I want to know that I am the only one that can make you feel like this."  
"Ah.. okay.." You, oh so slowly, started to gently rub yourself through your underclothing. This was a lot more embarrassing without Jumin here. Why? You didn't know. Maybe because you knew he was watching and you could not disappoint him? Who knows? "Good girl." He whispered as you stared at the phone, smiling slightly. "You miss me so much that you have to stare at your phone? How cute." Your face flustered and you pouted lightly. "I just miss you.."  
"Are.. are you doing anything? Or are you just watching?" You questioned, feeling your face burning and your body starting to interact with the soft touches you were giving yourself. "I am going to do something soon." He assured.  
You nodded your head as you let out a small groan of pleasure, making him chuckle. "Alright good girl, now you can take your panties off." He spoke, making you grin as you basically tossed your panties to the side. "Messy, naughty girl. Not even putting it in the hamper." You rose a brow and chuckled lightly. "I would tend to think that was the last of your worried right now."  
Jumin stood up as well, starting to remove his clothing as well. Might as well enjoy it well he can. "Ah you are giving me a nice view of you.. but it could be even better if you get on all fours." He suggested but you knew that was more of an order. "Okay, okay hang on." You then removed yoru shirt and bra as well, tossing it towards the hamper, which landed in fairly easily. "Nice shot." Jumin complimented, making you giggle. "Thanks."  
You then got on all fours, giving him a nice view which caused him to grunt slightly. "Alright.. enough teasing. As badly as I wish I was there, you know that I can't be there so you are allowed to pleasure yourself now." He spoke.  
You listened to him, starting to use your fingers to gently rub yourself while Jumin's hands touches his own 'member' gently. This was probably the best thing about having a relationship, being able to watch you pleasure yourself. How cute. "Use the toy that I got you." Jumin grinned, making you chuckle. "I will, I will." You assured him as you groaned lightly. "Can I move postions? This is uncomfortable.." "You sure don't complain when I have you bend over like that." Jumin smirked.  
Somehow, he always made you blush, even when he wasn't here with you. "Please just let me see you that toy.." He whined, making you blink. "Did you just beg me..? Isn't that my job..?"  
He grinned but said nothing as his hand worked on pleasuring himself. "I can't wait to get home.." He murmured as he watched you get the toy. "How do I turn it on..?" You questioned, causing him to laugh.  
"So innocent, You never used one of those before?" He questioned. "You know I haven't! I was a virgin before I met you." "Oh right, I always forget.. though I should remember. I remember you curling under me, begging for more.."  
You flustered as you struggled to get the toy on. "Jumin~! How do I turn this ooon?" You whined as you struggled to find even the on switch. "You want to hear something funny?" Jumin questioned, making you tilt your head. "I can turn it on~ I have the remote here.." He winked.  
Your face turned a deep red color as you felt the toy suddenly click on, making you squeal and toss it towards the side. "I can make it get even faster, or slower." You flustered as you grabbed the toy again gently. "Now go head and use it, it cost me a lot of money.. and poor assistant Kane had to pick it up."  
"Why would you make her get it..? Ah never mind." You muttered as you, once again, got on all fours and slowly and gently pushed the toy into you. Your face began to fluster as you let out a quiet moan of pleasure.  
His hands began to move faster on his own member as he watched you, letting out a gentle gasp of pleasure. "Do you want me to turn it up?" He questioned, making you shake your head. "No.. ah.. it's high enough.." You gasped in pleasure.  
Jumin was growing jealous watching such a little machine pleasure you. That machine wasn't even as big as him! "Does it feel good..?"  
"Ah.. yes. But it's not nearly as big as you.. so it's not the best in the world." You muttered. "Good, glad to hear that. If you liked it more than me I would of been very angry with you." He teased as you let out a loud groan of pleasure. Jumin's hands began to quick as he listened to your moans. This was not nearly as great as being with you  
Your moans seemed to get louder and more intense as he turned the power up a little bit, which just caused the pleasure to grow in your core. "Oh god~ Jumin" You panted  
"That feels good, huh?" Jumin questioned, his voice slightly breathy as he was attempting to bring all the pleasure to himself as well. "Yes.. really good" You panted as you felt your arms getting weak.  
"Ah I can't sit up like this much longer." You whispered. "Just a little longer, okay?" Jumin groaned out in pleasure.  
You listened to him, staying up as you held onto the sheets, gasping and groaning. "Hn.. good girl." He praised again. You could hardly stand it.  
"I'm going to finish." You warned you as arched your back again. "Ah! Jumin.." You gasped, closing your eyes as the pleasure began to rip through your body, causing you to basically collapse onto the bed while Jumin watched.  
His hands were soon covered with with his own 'seed' and he chuckled as he began to clean himself up, turning the turn off as well. "That was fun." Jumin spoke, still panting.  
"Yes.. we should to that most often.." You muttered and he smirked. "Oh no, next time you're coming with me, and I am going to break the headboard with what I do to you." He smirked, causing you to blush. "I don't plan on being gentle with you anymore~ Just wait until I can come home.."


	10. Kidnapped Saeran x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make this a 2/3 parter.  
> I dunno yet.  
> We'll see.  
> Saeran is kinda OOC (out of character) but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Let go of me!" You yelled as you thrashed around in your kidnappers arms. How did this happen? How could you have been so stupid and not reacted when you heard a window break? You were feeling so stupid, and now you were being kidnapped.  
You had been carried around for almost three hours, being tossed in and out of different cars, being carried by the same man who said nothing the whole time. You were panicking, but there was nothing you could do. Your hands were bound by zip ties, and you had a bag over your head.  
How did no one hear you screaming for help? You were going crazy. "Let go of me!" You ordered again, but that didn't work, it just earned and pat on the butt, almost like a spank, from whoever was carrying you. "Hey! Don't do that!" You frowned and began to wiggle around in the rather tight grip.  
"I thought that was what you did to scold someone, sorry.." A voice whispered, causing you to blink. "I didn't think you knew how to talk." You scoffed, causing the grip to tighten on you slightly. "You need to calm down.. were I am taking you is peaceful, there is no pain or heartache there." "Oh really!? Well you are causing me a lot of pain and heartache right now! I wnat to go back to my house!" You yelled.  
"I cannot do that.. sorry." Why was he so submissive and apologizing about this? He wouldn't have to deal with this if he hadn't kidnapped you! "We're here." He spoke as he set you down slowly.  
He stared at you for a moment as he slowly lifted the bag off your head, causing you to blink and your eyes attempt to adjust to the brightness. Your expected to see some big man with greasy hair, a long beard and scars all over his body. But instead it was a boy, with white-ish pink-ish hair.. tattoos and looked.. well sort of like he was your age. "Huh..?" You questioned, making Saeran stare at you. "What..?" "You look.. nothing like I would of expected you to look like.."  
"What did you think I'd look like?" He questioned, but you said nothing back to him. "Why did you kidnap me?" You questioned. "I had to bring you to paradise.." He whispered as he grabbed your chin. "I had to make sure you were safe!" He spoke and smiled at you, as if he had known her for a long while.   
You felt tears start to fill your eyes as you struggled to move away from him. "No no, don't cry!" Saeran frowned as he grabbed your cheeks gently. "Don't cry! You should be happy.. This place is all about happiness. You should be happy!" He whispered as you began to sob. His eyes widened as he rubbed your tears away. "No no! No more crying.. please!"  
You just couldn't stop. Your were kidnapped, away form your family and no one knew where you were. Your family would be looking for you! That was all you had to do, wait until your family looked for you. "Please just let me go.." You sobbed. "I.. I can't.. Stop crying, please." he sighed as he kissed your cheek. He then grabbed your hand to give you the 'grand tour' of where you would be living now. "You will share a room with me! See? It's nothing bad! We have a big comfy bed, and I already bought you clothes! I have been waiting for a long time to get you to me!"  
"How.. how long were you watching me for..?" You questioned. "A very long time! I looked at all your texts, your internet history.. You look up some weird stuff." He grinned but that just caused you to sob even more. "Why are you crying? I know everything about you! It will mean our relationship will be great!" He said happily. "What relationship are you talking about?! I never talked to you, or agreed to date you!" You yelled but that caused Saeran to frown. "(Y/N)... I have been taking care of you. All the men that tried to date you, all the pain that you could of gotten by those men.. I stopped them. You're going to be happy with me! I will treat you well!"  
Saeran seemed completely and totally obsessed with the idea of you having a relationship with him though you had no clue who he even was. "I don't even know your name!" You frowned. "It's Saeran! You know that, silly girl. You should always know my name.." You had no clue what to do now. You were sure this man was crazy, seeing how he kidnapped you and seemingly already knew everything about you but not THIS crazy.  
"Saeran... please just let me go.. If you love me then you you would let me leave.." You murmured as you gently touched his cheek, trying to use 'charm' to get free. He frowned as he stared at you, lightly grabbing your cheeks again.  
"I never said I love you! You jumping right into love.. we haven't even been dating long enough for me to love you yet! So that is why I can't set you free! Because I do not love you." He smirked as he kissed your nose.   
"Now come on, it's been a long day. You need your rest. I can't have you getting stressed." Saeran whispered as you struggled to get away from him again. But, of course that did not work. And it just led him to pushing you onto the bed, frowning as he laid down and held onto you tightly. "Go to sleep." He ordered. Sobs filled the air as you forced your eyes closed, and you cried and cried until you passed out.


	11. Hacking's in the blood! 707 x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care what anyone says I like writing about baby daddies.  
> so ya know, some baby daddies.  
> When I write for Jaehee will she have to be a baby mama?  
> ;3
> 
> This story skips around a lot but eh whatever.

"Are you atually pregnant?" Yoosung questioned for what eemed like the tenthousand time in less than a week.   
"Yes." You sighed as you sat down on the bed. "Does Seven know that you're pregnant?" "I sure hope so, seeing how I'm four months pregnant." You sighed lightly. Why was Yoosung so in shock that you were pregnant? You were married to Luciel for a year now, so it was only likely you would end up pregnant at some point.  
Yoosung seemed shocked still though, everyone seemed shocked. "So if you're pregnant that meant you and Seven had.." "Yes. We're married. It's expected for you to have 'That' with your partner.' You grinned as you watched Yoosung typing away at the phone. He was clearly in shocked.   
Thinking back towards how you told everyone, you should of assumed the shock that filled the chatroom. Jumin congratulated you, Zen basically screamed and called you, then scolded you for having sex, Jaehee really said nothing but congratuate you.. and Yoosung, well Yoosung was still in complete and total shock.   
"So in a few months you will have a baby?" Yoosung questioned. "Hopefully." "Was Seven happy?" "Yes." You were getting annoyed with all the questions. But she supposed you shouldn't be mad at Yoosung for wanting to know some information. He was a sweet boy after all. "Where is Seven?" "He went to the store, he was trid of me whining about wanting fruit." "Is he coming back?" "I sure hope so.."   
As if on cue, you heard the door open and your handsome husband come in. "I have go, Seven is here. Text you later~!" You sent and stood up quickly. "Welcome home, hon~" You grinned as you walked over, kissing his nose gently. "I got you all the fruit that I could find~" Seven grinned, making you smile and wrap an arm around you. "How are you? And how's our little baby?" He questioned.  
Gently, you touched your stomach before sighing happily. "I am doing amazing, and our little baby is doing even better. He or she is so happy. So happy that I haven't thrown up yet today." "Wow, that's a shock." You laughed lightly as you helped him put away the fruits, taking some out for you to eat later. "You know, I told V about your pregnancy. He was shcoked that we actually have sex."  
"Was he now? What did he think we did every night when you didn't answer the phone?" You teased. "Ah not just at night.. sometimes in the middle of the day.. when I am hacking.." You blushed and Seven smirked. "In the shower, in the car, ON the cars.. on the table, in the cl-" "Shush!" You whined lightly as you covered your cheeks. "Aww, you're more flustered than all the times I was fu-" "Luciel Choi!" You scolded, causing him to smrik and laugh.   
You wrapped your arms around Seven again, kissing his lips gently. "I have been thinking about our child all day.." You murmured, making him grin lightly. "Really? I have too. I think it's going to be a boy." "Really?" You sighed as you sat down. "I don't feel good.." You pouted, but it wasn't anything bad, seeing how you were used to the illness. You just had morning sickness as normal.

A few months had passed and now you were in labor. You had to admit, this was a lot less painful than you ever thought it would be. Your first time having sex was more painful than this! "Are you sure you're fine?" Seven questioned.  
"I am perfectly fine. It doesn't even hurt at all! I don't get why women complain so much~" You giggled. "I think you're drunk.." Seven muttered as he sat down next to you. "You're not even sweating.." You laughed lightly and snuggled up towards his hand. "Nope~! I feel great~!"   
You probably felt so good because you got all the pain during the actual pregnancy, so you probably felt great due to the fact that you did not have to worry about it any longer. "Well I am glad that you're not in any pain.. That just will mean I be more likely to get you pregnant now." Seven winked, causing you to laugh. "Oh no no, just because it doesn't hurt doesn't mean I want to get pregnant all the time." You giggled.

A few hours passed, and you were able to very easily get the baby out of you. The nurses wer even envious at how easy labor was for you! And they should be. The most paiful part ws probably actually pushing the baby out, but even that was a breeze! "Well congratulations, you two. You had a very handsome son." The doctor spoke.  
You smiled softly as you sat up, staring at the baby that was being brought in. "Wow.." You whispered. It was a spitting imagine of Seven! Red hair, yellow eyes, same skin tone. "Wow.. are you sure you didn't just give birth to me?" Seven questioned as he touched the little babies head. "Wow.. he smells good.." Seven murmured. "I like how it smells too, it's called the 'new baby' smell." You grinned. "Like my cars?" He questioned, making you roll your eyes. "Yes." Was all you replied since you didn't want deal with his jokes.   
"What are we going to name it?" You questioned. "Let's name him.. Jarvis." Seven smirked. "Isn't that the name of a very intelligent computer..? No." "How about Ziggy?" "That's the computer from Quantum leap." "Osborne?" "Okay shut up." You groaned as you stared at the baby, snuggling it into your chest. "Mommy won't let daddy name you such stupid names." You whispered, making Seven pout lightly.  
"How about Hak-Kun? It means rooted in intelligence.. so then you can teach the baby hacking and you can teach it hacking and since it's name means rooted in intelligence, it will be smart." You grinned.  
"Good enough for me.. though I do beg you re-consider Ziggy." "No."

"Okay, Hak-Kun, this is called a motherboard." Seven explained as he held up the motherboard to Hak-Kun. "M-Muther..b-bard?" Hak-Kun attempted to repeat, causing a sigh to leave Seven's lips. "Close enough." Seven grinned as he looked at Hak-Kun. "Now that's the big part of the computer, without a motherboard, it doesn't work. So if you're trying to flea from the cops you, not only break your harddrive but your motherboard too."   
"I would really like it if you didn't teach our son how to flea from the police." You laughed. "It's important he knows!" Seven protested as heset a laptop in front of Hak-Kun to 'pratice.' "And you're going to ruin our babies eyesight!" "He's not a baby, he's two." You rolled your eyes towards him as you went to move the laptop away from Hak-Kun.. when you noticed something rather odd. "Uh.. Seven..?" You questioned, pointing towards the computer screen.  
Seven walked over and stared at the screen, letting out a loud gasp of shock. Hak-Kun had hacked into Seven's website that he had made to pratice hacking. "I can't believe it.." He whispered and picked up Hak-Kun. "Our son! Our son is a hacker!" He yelled, looking as if he was going to cry. "I knew it.." Seven whispered.  
"Knew what..?" "Our son is a super genius! Just like his father!" He yelled, looking as if he was about to sob again. "Hacking is in our blood!"


	12. Stockholm Syndrome Saeran x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Kidnapped.  
> Should I make a part 3?  
> Yes I should. Lol.  
> Next part gonna be longer, so don't worry~!

Days turned into Weeks, Weeks turned into months. You have been stuck here with Saeran with eight months now. Eight long months.   
You were devloping something called Stockholm Syndrome. You become completely submissive to Saeran, you trusted him more than anything in the world and this place, that you now called home, was truly paradise.  
"Saeran~?" You called happily as you wondered down the hall. Saeran had just started trusting you enough where you were able to walk alone, without him watching you and keep a close eye on you. You never went far though, you were fearful with Saeran. He was like your light, what lead you to safety. How was he able to break you in? You didn't know.  
Saeran never hit you, only yelled at you and it ended up with you becoming submissive. "Yes, my darling (Y/N)?" Saeran called with a small grin on his face as he stepped away from the work he was doing. Poor Saeran was working long hours to block his IP address. The police have been looking for you for nearly four months now, the first four months they didn't believe you were gone, which was why they just started now.  
"I'm lonely, I need my Saeran with me." You whispered as you slowly made your way over to him. Gently, he wrapped an arm around you and he sighed lightly. "I have been working so hard for you.. Police want to come." He whispered.  
"Police want to come and take you away from me. From this Paradise." Saeran whispered, which caused your eyes to widened. "Don't let me leave! I don't want to leave you!" You sobbed.  
You sounded like a scared child, and that was just what Saeran wanted for you. He wanted a completely submissive girl that would always be with him. Saeran had not had the best time growing up, so he wanted someone that he could push around like how his mother pushed him around.   
"I will not allow you to leave.. I promise. This this your paradise for a reason after all. You would never want to leave me, right?" Saeran questioned as he gently grabbed your cheek in his hands. "No! I love you! I never want to leave you, Saeran!" You whispered.   
It was fairly clear that Saeran was enjoying this new found submissive attitude seeing how you had been so mean, so angry the first few weeks of being here. You refused to eat, drink or even go near Saeran, but now you just wrapped your arms around him and laid your head in his chest. He talked to you daily, protected you and you protected him. He was completely submissive to you as well, though it was a lot different sort of submissive. He would listen to you, but wouldn't show you.   
"Don't move.." Saeran grinned as he walked towards the door. "Where are we going, Saeran? Tell me~!" You giggled as you followed him out the door. "I want to show you something~!" He grinned as he began to walk with you towards the room that you have yet to be in in a few hours. What could Saeran have done while you were wondering around?!  
Opening the door, you saw that Saeran had oh so kindly placed stuffed animals, a TV and some flowers in the room. "Wow!" You nearly yelled and quickly hugged Saeran as tightly as possible.  
"I love you, Saeran!" You giggled. "...Yes yes... back at you.."


	13. Late night snack. 707 x MALE Reader LEMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 707 X male reader? Yes indeedo  
> Me failing at writing for a male reader? Yes indeedo  
> Did I enjoy writing this? Yes indeedo.

You slowly curled up towards the oh so handsome Luciel. This was weird. You never thought you would be with Seven, the most handsome boy that you have ever seen. You thought with his faith in God would detour him from ever wanting a relationship to you.  
But you were wrong. Here you were, cuddling towards Seven, stroking his cheek so gently. "I love you.." You muttered to him, earning a small grunt towards him. "What..?" Seven yawned as he slowly turned to face you. "Oh..Oh! Nothing.. sorry." You flustered, not sure what else to say.  
Seven smirked as he slowly rolled on top of you, gently touching your cheek. "Are you ignoring me..?" He teased as he gently kissed your lips, causing you to fluster again. "Stoop~ You're embarrassing me~!" You pouted, earning small smirk from him. "I think you said you loved me." Seven whispered, causing your face to fluster even more. "I... I do love you.." You muttered.   
Slowly, Seven's hand moved down towards your thighs, causing you to gasp lightly. "What do you think you're doing?" You pouted, making Seven chuckled lightly. "I want to try something.. I mean we have been dating for a year or so now.. and.. well I want to test a few things. I love you, and you love me, right?" Seven questioned, causing you to nod slowly.   
"I want to show you how much I love you.." Seven whispered, causing you to nod again slowly. "What do you mean..?" You questioned. But your answer was answered by Seven's hands suddenly reaching into your boxers.  
"Ah! What are you doing!?" You whispered, feeling your body shaking slightly. Seven gently began to move his hand towards your 'member.' "Let's pleasure each other!" Seven grinned, causing a small moan to leave your lips. "Huh..?"  
Seven's hands gently moved over your member. Your eyes widened lightly as let out a small grunt. "That.. feels weird.." You murmured. A small laugh escaped Seven's lips as he let his hands do all the work. "Shhh stop worrying. It feels good, huh?" He grinned, making you nod slowly. "It.. ah.. does.." You murmured.  
Seven always loved the submissive side of you. You were like a little child sometimes. "You're so handsome.. don't you love it?" He grinned. You rolled your eyes playfully. "I want to pleasure you too!" You protested, making him roll his eyes. "Wait.. just wait. I want to test a few things with you." Seven informed, letting his hands just move so effortlessly on your Member  
Your moans began more breathy and your body arched towards his hand. "Seven.. please.. ah.. I want to pleasure you.." You begged, causing him to smirk. "Wait a second.. I want to pleasure you first." Seven whispered to you, his hands moving so easily.   
You were basically putty in his hands. You were begging and moaning to pleasure him. "Please!" You begged but he shook his head. "No no." He muttered and suddenly pulled your boxers down. "Ah! Stop." You pouted. Seven just smiled and slowly crawled under the covers. "It's okay.."  
Seven smiled as he slowly wrapped an arm around your waist. "Do you really want me to stop?" Seven questioned, making you gulp. "I'm just nervous.." You spoke. "Don't be, it will feel great." Seven whispered and suddenly took your member into his mouth. "Ah!" You gasped, arching your hips towards him.   
"So warm.. so grat.. it feels so good!" You gasped out. Seven was far to good for this being his first time being with a male! You were jealous of how he so good.  
"You don't have to worry about pleasuring me tonight.. tomorrow will be all about me." Seven whispered as he started to bob his head faster and faster on your member. Moans and near screams escapsed your lips. Have you ever felt something this great? No way.  
Your hands tangled into Seven's hair. "More.. ah.. I'm going to come." You whimpered as you felt something growing in the pit of your stomach. Seven didn't answer, he just moved faster than before.   
It wasn't long until you suddenly exploded in Seven's mouth, and he smirked as he basically swallowed it all. "There, that's better." He whispered as he crawled back up. "Wh..What's better?" You questioned breathlessly. "I was hungry, I need a midnight snack." Seven winked, causing your face to fluster and you to go hid under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was absolute shit.  
> Imma make another 707 x Male reader soon  
> I'm sorry pls forgive.


	14. Goddamn it.

This isn't a chapter. I am so angry   
I had one more goddamn day on 7's route  
and we both FUCKING DIED BECAUSE WE GOT IN A CAR ACCIDENT  
WHAT THE FUCK  
omg.   
Okay that's all.


	15. Help me

So I am trying to change the format where instead of it just being one long page, it's chapters.  
Pleeeeeeeease tell me if I fixed it, or pleeeeeease try and help me fix it.  
:[


	16. Questions;

2 questions;

1) When playing MM, do you ever get really weird ass messages from 707? I get like texts from him, but they're not on the phone. And it says stuff like 'Weren't you lonely without me?', 'Wait for me' and it's really creeping me out lol.

2) What would you all rather see more of? Fluff or smut? Or more depressing stuff?


	17. Photographs V x Reader LEMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like just an Oral lemon? Idk  
> Imma make a full blown lemon soon! I just started writing this at 11 PM and finished it at around 12:30 AM, so I was making it a bit shorter I guess!

"Pose for me.." It was such a simple request, turned into something much more than just a 'pose' now it was like you were basically a model.  
V had invited you over, making you his model as he tried to get back into the swing of taking photographs. V was your friend, so of course you were going to help him get his passion back. You wanted to help him after all!  
"That's it, now lay back on the bed.." V told you, placing the camera down. You did so, but he was coming to position you just right. "Don't move.." He informed as he walked over and started to lift your shirt up slowly.  
"Ah! What are you doing?" You pouted, making him chuckle. "Just showing a little bit of skin.. just up to your stomach." He informed, making you nod slowly. "Left arm behind your head, right arm bend like this.. perfect. Now right leg is going to be over here.. left leg will be bend slightly."  
You just let V move you around, like a doll. You didn't mind that much, it felt nice being able to be touched by him. "Hmm.." V gently began to mess your hair up, ever so slightly. "Ooh look at that." He grinned playfully. "I like how you look like this.." V whispered, making you roll your eyes.  
V began to snap the photos of you laying so sexy in the bed. You felt good about yourself in the photos. You felt like.. an actual model for once.   
"Okay.. you want to try something new?" He questioned as you nodded your head slightly. "Sure, V!" You said happily as you sat up from the bed. "Okay good good.." V spoke as he stared at you for a moment. "It's a little more.. risky." He warned.  
"I am willing to do anything for you, V." You informed, making him nod happily. "Well.. now let's get your shirt off. .maybe just keep you in a bra and panties..?"  
"..I didn't wear pretty ones.." You blushed, making V smirk. "Okay.. we can always do it without either." Your face turned a bright red color but you said nothing. "Soo.. is that a yes or no?" He questioned, making you nod slowly. "I guess it's a yes.." You whispered.  
V grinned and grabbed his camera. "But.. you're not going to post the photos, right?" You questioned, making V shake his head. "Oh no.. they were just be for me.."  
You could feel your face flustering even more. "V!" You pouted, making him tilt his head. "What? You said you wanted to be my model.. Models have to get nude sometimes." He explained, making you nod lightly. "I guess you're right" You said shyly.  
"Alright you can pose on the bed still.." He spoke as you got up, slowly removing your shirt. V seemed to just be staring at you.. er well the best that he could. How he was able to take photos with his vision? You didn't know. But it didn't matter right now.   
Once you got your clothes off, tossing them to the side. "There.." You whispered.  
"Oooh yes, this is what I want to see.." He muttered as you laid in the bed. Though it was clear he had something else on his mind.  
V began to snap a few photos of you in the bed. He spread your legs, took zoom ins of your breasts and did everything that he could. He wanted to savior the beauty you had. "Ooh that looks good.. maybe.. let's try this." He murmured as he reached down, getting you on your hands and knees. "Oh that's better.."  
You could feel your face just flustering since you weren't to sure what else to do. You just liked the attention you were getting from V.You had never thought you would get anything like this from V, but you were of course enjoying it.  
"Ooh.. I have an idea." V whispered as he looked down at you. "How would you feel about.. maybe.. trying something new?" He offered, making you raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean..?"  
"I mean.. maybe both of us being nude..?" He offered, making you blink but nod your head quickly. "Okay!" "Such a submissive girl." He chuckled as he set his camera down on the counter while he struggled to get his belt off.  
You giggled and helped him get his belt off, pushing his pants down as well. "Oh thank you." He whispered. You nodded your head, but V wasn't done. "Now.. uh.. I bet you know what I want you to do.." He spoke, making you nod.   
You slowly got down on your knees, while V grabbed his camera. "Smile for the camera." V spoke with a playful grin on his face, making you blush and look up but smiled for him. He grinned and snapped a photo or two, then let you get to work.  
Slowly, you took his member into your mouth. Moans left V's lips as he struggled to keep his camera still while he snapped a few photos. God, how could you be so beautiful yet so naughty at the same time? "Ah yes.. that's it.." He whispered and smirked lightly as he pushed your (hair color) hair back, getting a better view of your face as he snapped a few photos.   
You giggled and looked at him, doing a few 'poses' for him while he chuckled and took a few photos with your quiet little poses. But, once you were done with the poses you took his member back into your mouth, starting to bob your head faster and rougher than before while he let out loud grunts and groans. "Alright alright enough photos for now." He whispered as he set his camera down, and instead tangled his fingers into your hair. He wanted so badly to buck his hips into your mouth, however he didn't know how much you could take so he of course didn't.  
"Ah shit.." He muttered, looking down at your face, while you looked back up at him with a small grin on your face. "Keep staring at me like that and I'm going to finish." He muttered to you, while you just nodded your head and kept bobbing. Everything felt perfect. The warm, silky texture of your mouth, the small grunts you let out as you sucked him, it was driving him crazy.   
"I'm about to.. ah.." He couldn't finish what he was going to say, and instead he grabbed his camera once again as he stared down at you. It only took a couple little movements of your head for him to suddenly finish, causing you to giggle and pull your face away. "One more photo." He muttered, taking a photo of you covered in his 'seed'  
"Am I good model?" You questioned teasingly, making V smirk and nod. "The best I've ever had."


	18. Dreams Yoosung x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I'm taking small breaks in between updating  
> I sorta burnt myself out posting so many in one day lol.   
> PS; This chapter is short because I plan a LOOOONG Yoosung lemon probably being posted either tomorrow, or Monday!

Toss to the left, turn to the right, toss to the left, turn to the right.. pause. That was all you were doing tonight while Yoosung attempted to relax you the best that he could. He didn't know what was going on in that pretty head of yours, but it couldn't of been good!  
'Hmp.. Yoosung..' You muttered in your sleep while Yoosung stared down at you, stroking your hair back. "Yoosung...stop eating that.. its.. ah." That was all you said, making Yoosung to laugh lightly.  
He kissed your forehead gently as you rolled aorund even more. "Stop moving so much." Yoosung whispered, causing you to huff in your sleep, making Yoosung smirk lightly. "Can (Y/N) hear me..?" He whispered as he looked down at you, smirking lightly.  
Yoosung chose to test his theory, see what you could hear and couldn't hear. "(Y/N)~ How do you feel about Yoosung?" He whispered to you.  
"Y-Yo..Yoosung? I love him~ He's a cute little.. sweetie.." You whispered in your sleep, making Yoosung grin brightly. He could basically control your dreams! That was going to be wonderful! This was going to be perfect!  
Yoosung smirked as began to think again. "(Y/N)~ Do you see me? I'm the strongest LOLOL champion in the world." "Yes.. King of the LOLOL world.." You grinned in your sleep, making him laugh quietly, trying to calm himself down so he didn't become to loud.  
"Do you want to marry me?" Yoosung questioned, though he started to fear the ideal of you saying no. "Of course! You're my.. lover.. the love of my life." You whispered.   
Yoosung grinned brightly and kissed your cheek, though forgetting you were asleep.   
That caused your eyes to open and you jumped up slightly, making Yoosung blink. "Oh I'm sorry! I forgot you were sleep~!" He grinned, making you smile sleepily at him. "It's okay hon.. I know that you didn't mean to~"  
Yoosung was just staring at you, smiling at you brightly, which was kind of creepy but you said nothing about his smile. "Yoosung, what time is it?" You questioned, making him look at the clock. "Oh.. 6 AM! Oh god.." He murmured in horror.  
"I didn't sleep at all! I was to busy watching you!" "O-Oh! was I tossing around that much?!" You questioned shyly, making him nod. "But I liked it~ You were cute!" Yoosung teased with a small grin on his face, causing you to blush deeply.  
"Well, thank god today is Saturday, you can sleep in allllll day~" You grinned lightly, making him nod. "All day in bed with you? Sounds like paradise~"


	19. Good morning~! Jaehee x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose to do some fluff for Jaehee! I have a longer one that's almost done but I wanted to post this!   
> I have other stories in the works, them being with Jaehee, V, Zen and Yoosung. I am also working on Jumin and 707~

The obsessive dining of the alarm clock rang echoed through the bedroom as Jaehee let out a small groan and rolled over, smacking the button to make it stay quiet. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes but then took notice at how cold the bed felt. She turned her head and noticed that you weren't there in bed. Her eyes turned towards the door that was closed, but she was able to see the hall light was on. That must of meant you were already up! Arising from bed, she placed her glasses before heading to the hall. Her nostrils were greeted with the sweet smell of fresh berries and pancakes. "Huh.." She murmured and made her way to the kitchen. "What are you doing up..?" She questioned.  
A smile came to your face as you turned and made your way over to Jaehee with a cup of coffee in hand. "I woke up early to get you some breakfast going before work!" You declared, making her smile and accept the coffee. "But.. in order to have made all this food you would of had to wake up before 5.." Jaehee whispered to you.  
"Well yes, I woke up at 3. I set out your outfit, got you a hot cup of coffee and got you some food made!" You said in a cheerful tone of voice, making Jaehee smile lightly at you. "You are so sweet." She said with a warm smile on her face.  
Quickly, you brought Jaehee a chair, and you made your way over to her, giving her all the food that she wanted. "You sure are a sweet girl today." Jaehee chuckled, making you gasp playfully. "Whhhat? Are you saying that I'm not always sweet?"   
A small laugh left Jaehee's lips, causing her to shrug lightly. "I do recall how you complain every morning when the alarm goes off." "Ooh well that's different, I am tried then~"  
You pressed a small kiss on Jaehee's as you and her began to eat breakfast tomorrow. You and her chatted about anything you could think of. However, the pleasant breakfast didn't last long. Jaehee had to get ready for work after all.  
Jaehee was rather pleased with the fact that you had everything set out for her already.  
But really that was the least you could do for her. Jaehee was the house hold provider, she bought and paid for everything.  
She made sure you had everything you needed. She even made sure that you didn't didn't have to work. Really that was probably so then you wouldn't reject the ideal of watching Elizabeth 3rd.  
"I must say, you did a great job on picking out my outfit." She spoke, causing you to chuckle. "I just picked out your normal skirt and shirt." You spoke, making her shrug.  
"It looks twice as good since you have picked this out for me." She grinned, causing you to squeal and wrap your arms around her. "You're soooo sweet~!" You squealed out, making Jaehee chuckle.  
"Now, I need to get going to work. I'll see you after work."  
You wrapped your arms around Jaehee gently and pressed a kiss on her lips. "I will miss you~ Think of me." "I always do~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S; I have other ways of contacting me, I might give it out soon.


	20. Super quick update!

I'm currently in the middle of writing Halloween inspired chapters, with basically all the characters. (Just not Rika and Vanderwood, lol)  
I'm writing one for Jaehee, Yoosung, Jumin, Saeyoung, Saeran, Zen and V. And I'm trying to get them all done BEFORE Halloween.  
Yikes. Also, I apologize about the lack of updates lately. My mother and I have been staying at hotel and the wifi is pretty bad.  
Anyways, that's the whole update. I will probably post a chapter or two tonight or tomorrow!


	21. Trick or Treat! Jaehee x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will be shorter, just due to the fact they are 'special' chapters! But 2 longer chapters (Fluff + a lemon) are coming for Jaehee, I am in the process of writing those!

"Are we really going to go Trick or treating? Aren't we a little bit to old for this?" Jaehee questioned, making you whine lightly. "Jaehee you promised me that you would go trick-or-treating with me!" You pouted.  
Jaehee then sighed and nodded her head. "I suppose I did, didn't I?" She questioned, making you nod quickly. "Anyways.. do you have an outfit for me?" She questioned, making you giggle and nod. You basically ran off to the bedroom that you shared with her.  
You giggled as you ran back out with the oh so 'adorable' matching costume. "Oh no no.." She murmured while you held out the costume.  
It was two witches costume, but one was a more 'classic' one. A black dress with a black pointy hat, not to mention it also had a broom. While the other one was not.. the best in the world. It was a purple and white dress that stopped above the knees. Dear lord. What were you thinking when you bought this thing?  
"Well? What one do you want?" "Ae you seriously asking me that?" Jaehee questioned, causing you to pout. "I want to wear the long one of course." Jaehee sighed out. Nodding your head,  
You and Jaehee happily went to change.. well you were more happy than her. You didn't blame her though, she had Halloween off and you were forcing her to go trick-or-treating with her. The only reason she had it off was because Jumin feared Elizabeth becoming scared being alone.. you didn't bath asking.  
Once Jaehee was done, and saw you she shook her head in a disapproving fashion but said nothing. "Come on, let's get going." She spoke and took your hand "Let's get going!" You cheered as you walked out with her.

~Two hours into trick or treating~  
"We got a lot more candy then I thought we would considering we're two grown adults." Jaehee spoke. "Well, we got most our candy from Zen seeing how we trick or treated at his house four times." "That's true.. I would of thought that he was trick-or treating too."  
"If Jumin didn't live in a gated community I would say to trick or treat at his house!" You giggled, causing Jaehee to shake her head. "No no.. no way." You giggled and kissed her cheek. "Can we go home now?" Jaehee sighed out, making you pout but nod. "Okay, okay! But don't blame me if we can't do the yearly tradition of candy trading." 

Once you two arrived home, you flopped down on the gorund and dumped the candy out on the ground, causing Jaehee to sigh. "I'm not cleaning that up" "Well of course you're not! We're trading candy!" Jaehee sighed but sat down and smiled. "Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to date you." She teased, causing you to stick your tongue out.  
After what seemed like forever, you two were done trading candies. Jaehee had given you all your favorite candy, something kind for her to do seeing how she really didn't have to. But you knew that she was just trying to be kind to you.  
Now, you were in the process of removing all the make up you put on, and trying to get that rather.. erm.. 'showy' witch costume. This was a lot more difficult than you thought it would be!  
"Hey (Y/N)" Jaehee spoke as she entered the bathroom, causing you to tilt your head but smile. "Hmm?" "Thank you." She said, a light pink blush dusted across her pale cheeks. "Why are you thanking me?" You questioned, turning so you could face her completely. "Because, you forced me to go out with you this evening and.. well I had a wonderful time." She admitted, causing you to smile.  
"Happy Halloween, Jaehee." "Yes yes.. happy Halloween to you too, (y/n)"


	22. Haunted house! Yoosung x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord I only until Midnight to finish up 5 people  
> r.i.p my fingers and my brain

"Do we really have to do this? "Yes! Seven said that we were weak and cowardly so we have to prove him wrong!" Yoosung spoke, making you pout lightly. "But.. this house is scary!" You whined.  
You stared up towards the massive mansion that had been abandoned for 100 years! "But.. I'm scared!" You whined, making him groan and nodding his head. "I know that you are, but we have to prove Seven wrong!" Yoosung declared, causing you to whine and nod. "Fine fine." You pouted as you were brought into the oh so scary mansion.  
It smelt of mold and water.. and it caused you to cringe with how scary it was! "Yoosung I wanna leave!!" You whined, trying to run to the door to flee but the door closed and you were locked in. "Yoosung! We're locked in!" You squealed, making Yoosung run to the door and trying to open it.  
"Uh oh.." He murmured and looked at you. "It'll be okay! Come on!" He spoke, grabbing the flashlight he had brought without him out of the backpack that was full of food, some clothes, water and just random things that might help you survive the night. "Let's find a bedroom and hide in there!" "Yoosung! What if the killer is in there!" "There's no killer!"  
You and him began to wonder around the house. You jumped at literally everything, squealing and whining about how much you hated Yoosung. "It's okay! We're almost there!" He said happily as he pulled open the door to the 'guest room'.  
"Yoosung! This is how we die! Have you never seen horror movie?" You whined, making him laugh. "Calm down!" He grinned. "Superman Yoosung is here to protect you from anything that could possibly happen!" He declared, wrapping an arm around you.  
The two of you sat within the 'haunted house' for hours, nothing really happened that much. Soon you had fallen asleep, and Yoosung thought of the best plan that he might of ever had in his life.. or at least he thought it would be funny.  
He got into his Halloween, which was a spooky zombie costume, and he thought it would be so funny to scare you. While you slept peacefully on the ground, while Yoosung slowly opened the door.  
The door let out a loud squeak, causing you to wake up and glance around." Hello..?" You whimpered and looked around. "Raaaaaa" Yoosung whispered, causing you to basically scream, stand up and run into the closet.  
Yoosung felt a small smirk on his face, but it soon faded when he heard you crying in the closet. "U-Uh (Y/N)?" Yoosung questioned. "Sorry that mean! I was just playing a Halloween prank!" He whimpered and opened the door.  
But, when he opened the closet door he didn't see you, causing him to blink and glance around. Right when he turned around close the door, you popped out and grabbed his shoulders, causing him to scream.  
"Happy Halloween, Yoosung!!"


	23. Trail of Horror Zen x Reader

"I gotta say, this is a lot of fun.." Zen said with a small smile on his face. You and Zen had went to a 'Trail of Terror' It had games and food, since you had to wait for your turn. "I know, there is a lot more games then I thought! Thank you for winning this spooky toy For me!" You said happily.  
Zen nodded his head and grinned, kissing your nose. "The princess must pamper his princess." He said with a smile. You and Zen were dressed at Princesses and princes. Zen was the Beast and you were the beauty of course. Zen had picked up the costumes, not that you minded. You had picked them out last year!  
"Victims 502 to 519, it is your turn to perish on the trail of terror!" The voice over the intercom spoke, making you grin brightly. "our turn!" You grinned as you headed to the tractor ride.  
It was basically a hay ride, with spooky themes. It was actually really exciting because the 'monsters' would follow the cart sometimes. It was really exciting in all honesty! "You promise to protect me, right?" You questioned, making Zen nod. "Of course~" He said happily.  
You both climbed into the back, causing you to giggle and hide in his arms. Monsters were popping up everywhere, zombies, monsters, and killers. "Ah!" You squealed as a zombie reached his hand into the cart and grabbed your leg. "Save me!" You squealed as you held onto Zen who was laughing at you.  
He pulled you away from the zombies, while you squealed and screamed at the top of your lungs. You sounded more scared than the two 8-year-old's sitting next to you. "Zen stop laughing!" You whined and noticed his phone was out.  
"Are you recording me?!" You whined while Zen just kept laughing and laughing. "You're screaming like you're actually going to get killed!" Zen kept laughing at you. "Zeen you are so mean!" You pouted. While you were in the middle of pouting, the ride finished and you hopped out of the cart.  
"Poor poor (Y/N)" Zen teased as he wrapped a hand around your waist gently, kissing your arm gently. "You are so mean, you better not send that video to anyone." You whined lightly.  
"Oh.. you didn't want people to see that..?" Zen questioned, making your eyes widened. "What?! Who did you send it too?" You questioned, making him smirk lightly. "I didn't send it to anyone. It was in put in the chat room." He smirked, making you smack his arm. "ow." He pouted. "People loved it! People meaning Seven and Yoosung since they're the only ones in the chat room."  
"They are the last people I wanted them to see ah! You are so mean!" You squeaked and laughed as he basically hugged onto you. "Don't be so upset with me~ You loved it." He teased, making you giggle. "Happy Halloween, my prince. "And Happy Halloween to you too, my princess."


	24. Pumpkin Patch 707 x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord please pray for me and my fingers  
> Still got Saeran, Jumin and V to do before midnight  
> Ahhhhh

"Okay! So we need to pick out five pumpkins, okay?" Saeyoung explained, making you nod your head lightly. "Yep! Becase we are going to try and make cool designs but we need extras in case we mess up!" You spoke, making Saeyoung nod his head. "Yep!"  
You and Saeyoung were going to the pumpkin Patch today! It was October 25th, only a few days before Halloween. You were one of those people who waited until as close as possible to get pumpkins for Halloween. After all you didn't want them to rot! "And if we mess up, its okay!" He said happily.  
You nodded your head in agreement. "It's just for fun! Not for a competition!" He said happily, while you saw the car stopping. The pumpkin patch was slightly empty which was really nice, then the two of you could hang out without that much to worry about someone stealing the perfect pumpkins. "Alright come on out!" He said as he hopped out of the car, helping you out too. He was a gentleman after all.  
You wrapped your arms around Saeyoung, walking with him happily and giggling lightly. "There is food, drinks, and a petting zoo here!" Saeyoung said happily which made you nod your head. "There is so much for us to do!" You said happily.  
Saeyoung paid for the enternce fee which was $15 in total which wasn't that much considering the place you and Saeyoung went to two years ago cost $50! That was not worth it at all.  
Anyways, you two began to explore around the oh so beautiful pumpkin patch. It was decorated with cute little designs, some animals were wondering around since they were considered 'safe' and over all it was just a good time.  
The two of your spent a little while visiting the animals, you fell in love with a little goat that you were petting while Saeyoung seemed to fall in love with a little pony you could pet. After an hour of petting the animals, getting some snacks and drinking some water the two of you headed out to find the most perfect pumpkins.  
The two of you hopped onto the hay ride, which came to the front of the pumpkin patch, then came back to where the pumpkins were every ten minutes. "Alright! Let's get going!" He said happily as he helped you off the hay ride then began to look around with you.  
You wondered around the pumpkin patch, a bit far away from Saeyoung since you looked down the hill while he looked up the hill. The pumpkin patch was about 15 miles wide, so it was pretty easy to find good pumpkins. Saeyoung took the upper area because that had the bigger pumpkings, and he could carry them. While the lower part of the pumpkin patch had the smaller looking pumpkins.  
You found the perfect three little pumpkins, one was wavy looking and rather cute, one was perfectly round and only about a pound and the third little pumpkin was flat on one side, so it could lay on its side! It was perfect! While Saeyoung found two big pumpkins, all the 'perfect' pumpkin shape and size. "Wow they are beautiful!" You said happily. "Almost as beautiful as you~" Saeyoung winked.  
Rolling your eyes, the two of you headed back to the house.

~Time skip~  
After six hours, you and Saeyoung were finally done carving your pumpkins! Saeyoung had used his massive pumpkin to make a Honey Buddha Chips and PhD pepper dedicated pumpkin, while you made a more tradional big ghost. Wow.. Saeyoung was a lot better than you at making pumpkins.  
Then the smaller pumpkins were made into a bunch of different weird creatures that you and him made together. "Now lets light this babies up!" He grinned.  
You both carried the pumpkins outside and put them out in front of the door. "Now we wait, for the trick-or-treaters.. so in 6 days."


	25. Halloween Party! Jumin x Reader

You were enraged at the moment, your boyfriend, Jumin Han, was dancing with some other women. Jumin Han was YOUR boyfriend and here he was, letting some other women dance on him.   
He was dressed as a vampire while you were suppose to be his vampire queen, but here he was letting some other women grind on him! How dare he! Now, where you were, standing in the corner of the room near the wine while you angrily chugging wine down.  
It didn't take Jumin to long to notice how angry you were, and he made his way over towards you, you were now noticeably tipsy which was weird since you rarely drank. "Ah you look like you're rather drunk." He teased lightly, making you growl and smack his arm. "Shut up, Jumin Han!" You yelled angrily, making him raise an eyebrow. "You're making a scene." "I'm making a scene!? You're the one letting some other girl grind on you!"   
Jumin sighed and took your hand, leading you towards the back room so he could talk to you alone. "(Y/N).." "Shut up!" "(Y/N)! Listen to me!" He frowned and gripped onto your arm.  
"Ow that hurts." You whispered, causing him to sigh and remove his hand from your arm. "You have to listen to me." He frowned as he wrapped an arm around you. "The party is suppose to be fun." "So you letting some other girl grind on you is fun!?" "No." He sighed out.  
He held onto your arm as he tried to think of how to calm you down but it wasn't really helping. "You want to cheat on me." "No, you're just drunk so you think that." "Then why were you letting another girl basically dry hump you!?" You questioned, causing him to sigh as stroke your cheek. "I thought you wanted us both to try new things"  
"When I said try new things I didn't mean letting other people basically fuck you." "Well.." You frowned and shook your head, walking towards the door. "Please just let me talk to you." Jumin sighed. "You are mean to me." "I know." He sighed and held onto your hand. "Now come on, let's go dance." Jumin spoke, stroking your cheek gently. Though you were angry, you did want to enjoy the part, plus you were pretty tipsy.  
He took your hand and lead you to the large party going on and started to dance with you slowly while you smiled and hold onto him as you walked down the stairs. It was clear that you were still angry but you were hoping that maybe this will be okay. You wanted to try and be as happy as possible no matter what.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck, as if claiming his as yours and he let out a small chuckle as he stood next to you. "Stop worrying so much. No one is trying to take you away from me." He whispered as he kissed your arm.  
The two of you began to dance with each other, and as the night carried on, you got even more drunk than before and Jumin ended up having to carry you to the car, then back into the house as well.   
"You're such a gentleman.. ahhh how Did I get so lucky?" Youe drunkily slurred as Jumin placed you in the bed. "Happy Halloween, (Y/N)" Jumin sighed out.


	26. Candy! Saeran x Reader

"Ooh I will trade you a Snickers bar for your Butter finger!" You grinned at Saeran who just stared at you. "Saeran, you're not much fun." You sighed lightly, causing him to tilt his head. "What..?" He questioned, making you sigh even louder than before.  
"You said you would play candy trade with me but you're being mean and ignoring me." You replied, making Saeran sigh out. "I didn't even want to go trick-or-treating in the first place." Saeran spoke, making you frown even more than before. "But.. you said.." You sighed and began to clean up your candy. "Never mind." You muttered as you cleaned up what you got trick or treating.  
Carrying your bag, you went into the bedroom. A loud sigh escaped Saeran's lip as he stood up, making his way over to you while you sat on the bed, eating your candy dully.  
"I will give you one a back of skittles for m&ms." Saeran spoke, making you blink and look up. "Huh?"  
"I promised that we would have a good time, so we will be keeping that promise. Now sit down and let's get to work." He said wit ha smile on his face. You grinned as you dumped out the candy again, and he dumped out his.   
You were clearly excited. "Woohoo!" You grinned as you wrapped your arms around him and started to work on cleaning setting everything out.   
The two of you played 'candy traders' for about two horus before the two of you began to eat the food excitedly. Saeran clearly liked the candy, he liked the candy a lot more than you which was pretty cute.  
The two of you were sitting on the bed, munching down on chocolates while you peeked out the window, watching the children trick-or-treating.  
"Do you want to have some of my candy?" Saeran questioned, making you shake your head lightly. "No thank you." You spoke, making him tilt his head. "Why are you staring at the little kids like that? It's kinda weird." Saeran spoke, making you glance behind you. "Oh no reason, just looking at their adorable little costumes." You laughed though Saeran didn't seem to believe what you said.  
"Do you want children?" Saeran questioned, making you laugh and shake your head. "No no, I just think the little costumes are adorable." You spoke, making him nod. "Oh good.. because I don't think I'd be a good dad."  
You tilted your head at what he said, making you pout. "Why do you think that?" "Because.. I am crazy." He spoke, making you shake your head and sigh. "Don't say that about yourself, you are really smart and kind." You said happily. Saeran seemed to smile at that and basically pulled you down onto the bed, making you laugh and snuggle up to him.   
"Well I have to say, the candy trade was a really good idea. But I think I need to stop eating because my stomach is starting to ache." Saeran spoke, making you laugh and kiss his nose. "Well you should never get a stomach ache from sweets, because you are so sweet." "Wow. That was dumb." Saeran spoke, making you frown and pout. "How rude." You spoke, making him wrap his arms around you softly.


	27. Scary movies! V x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praise the lord have I really done it?   
> Anyways, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!

You squeaked as you wrapped your arms around V. "Why did I agree to do this with you!?" You pouted which caused V to laugh lightly and wrap his arms around you even tighter.   
You were sitting in a pitch black room with only the tv keeping the house dimly lit. The rain was smacking on the windows outside and it was rather terrifying honestly. "V.. it's not very fair that you are letting me watch this when your vision is so shitty."  
"Ouch, low blow there, (y/n)" V spoke, making you blink "Yeah I guess that was pretty mean to say." You spoke, then jumped as another scare popped onto the screen. "This movie is so stupid but why does it keep scaring me?!" You whined. "It's pure dark in here, its dark outside and not to mention I lied about checking if all the doors were locked."  
"What?!" You squealed and jumped up. "We have to go and make sure the doors are locked." You pouted, making V nod and stand up, pausing the movies. "You go lock the front room and I'll get the back, okay?" He chuckled as he stood up.  
So, the two of you set off on the journey to lock up all the doors. You had the easy job of just getting the sun room door and the front door, so once you were done you sat down on the couch again. After five minuets of waiting, you noticed that V hadn't came back. "Huh..?" You murmured as you stood up.  
You made your way towards the back room, but saw the back door was wide open. "Huh..? V?" You called as you looked out the backdoor. You lightly opened the door. You shivered and closed the door behind you as you walked back in, "V? This isn't funny!" You whined as you walked around.  
No answer, you started to freak out. "V?!" You whimpered as you walked aorund the house, looking for where V was. "V this isn't funny at all!" You yelled and then watched as the closet door opening. "Oh god." You whispered as you slowly walked towards the front door. No way in hell were you staying in the house if there was a killer!   
"No don't leave me behind." V whispered, causing you to basically scream and run towards the door.  
Laughs echoed through the house as V came out from where he was hiding and walked over, hugging you. "V!" You whined. "You should of seen your face!"  
"...You couldn't see my face." V then dropped his arms and frowned at you. "Really?" He groaned "Wait.. if you were behind me then who opened the closet door?" You questioned, making V tilt his head. "What..?"  
"The closet.. it opened.." You spoke and watched as a tall person in an animal mask popped out from the closet, making you scream while you gripped onto V. "That's not me." "Oh no really? I see that!" You yelled and ran towards the back door with V.   
V was trying his best not to laugh at you, he knew what was going on, but he just thought it was funny scaring you. "We have to run for it!" You screamed, running through the back door.  
V stopped running, and just watched as you ran towards the road while Jumin took off the mask and looked at V. "I have to say, you were right, scaring your girlfriend was a lot of fun, worth leaving work early." "Mmhm, now I should go get her before she runs all the way to a different country."


	28. Fatherhood Jumin Han

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you all, I am back.  
> I got a bit of a writers block but I wanted to write a lil bit.  
> This is more sad I guess? idk. 
> 
> Ps; Thank you all for so many kudos! You're all great!!

Soft giggles and gentle coos from the baby that laid within Jumin's hand. Jumin yawned lightly as stroked the young babies cheek. His son was so young yet so perfect. He had (Eye color) eyes, his jet black hair and (skin tone) Skin.  
Jumin was completely in love with this little child.. and he was all he had left. (Your name) had died giving birth, and he had promised right before she died that he would love the child, and treat him the very best that he could.   
He would give his child the lift that it deserved. "Daa" The baby cooed, causing Jumin to be shaken from his thoughts and looked down at the baby who was reaching for the wine glass that Jumin was drinking from.  
"No no, you can't drink that, not yet anyways." He whispered and smiled as he gently poked the babies stomach. The baby giggled loudly and grabbed Jumin's hand, staring up at him with wide, pure eyes.  
Jumin could feel his heart tightening as he stared at the baby. "Oh.. you look so much like your mother.." He whispered, tears filling his eyes as he struggled to fight them back down. Jumin had sworn he wouldn't cry. He had swore he wouldn't let his emotions show but whenever he thought back towards the love of his life who he had lost he couldn't stop the tears from flowing.   
The baby let out a whine of displeasure which made Jumin snap out of his thought and noticed he had been crying on the baby. "Oh.. I'm so sorry little one." He whispered and wiped the wet tears off his face and neck.   
Everyone in the RFA seemed to notice the change in Jumin as well, though they all understood. Jumin had been completely and totally in love with (Your name), she was perfect for Jumin in every way.  
The way that she treated Elizabeth like a little human, she put up with him traveling everywhere and not having to much time for her. Just everything about her had been perfect for Jumin. Everyone seemed to have noticed just how much pain Jumin was in now.   
The day of the funeral Jumin had just stared at the casket while he tried to keep his child calm. He didn't even stay for the wake afterwards. He just left and so far it had been pretty clear he was heart broken.   
"I wish you could of met your mother.. she was the best thing that happened in my life. She would of loved you." Jumin whispered to his baby who was now sitting rather than laying. "Your mother had picked everything you for you. She even had an outfit for our first photos together. She said the second you were born she was going to take so many photos of you." He whispered.  
"Every night I wish that I would of been taken rather than your mother." He was barely able to chock out the words leaving his lips.  
Jumin wanted to put every penny he had in making a time machine so he could tell you just how much he loved   
you every single day. He would of put more research into medical devices that could of saved you. He blames himself every single day for the death of you.  
He had all the money in the world and all he had to remember you by was the baby that was now sleeping in his arms and phtos of you.. and the chatroom texts that he wishes could just go away.  
"Let's go put you in bed.. your mother wouldn't want you up past 8.." He whispered and carried the young baby to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is dead btw. Just in case you didn't know.


	29. Mommy Jaehee x Reader  PART 1 OF 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care what anyone says I am doing family scenarios 
> 
> This is short, but this is part one of two. So yeah.

"Mommy?" The small little brown haired girl questioned as she wondered down the hall way. It was midnight and you had Jaehee THOUGHT you were in the clear for a little 'late night fun' but of course your daughter had to wake up.   
You and Jaehee had adopted a little girl named Akia, who you adored more than anything in the world. Though at times it was hard for the two of you to have your nightly 'fun' Jaehee sat up from the bed, pulling the blanket around her cest while you giggled and hurried to grab both of your clothes.  
"Mommy! I had a bad dream." Akia sobbed as she ran into the room, not noticing that either one of you were nude. Really why were you both acting so weird? Your daughter wouldn't know what you two were doing! "Aw, I am sorry to hear that sweetheart.. did you get your toy horse to protect you?" Jaehee questioned, her face still a deep red color.  
Akia nodded her head and sniffled, rubbing her eyes which caused her to drop her toy horse. Her having to bend down gave both you and Jaehee just enough time to slip on your underwear and bras. Thank god little kids were slow! "Do you want to lay with us?" You questioned, making the little girl nod again and sniffle.  
"Okay, before you get into bed with us go potty, okay?" You spoke, causing the little girl to nod and head towards the bathroom. Thank god. You and Jaehee tossed your clothing on, night gowns were the best when you were in a rush! "I went potty.. I can't reach the sink." Akia yelled, making Jaehee stand up to go and help the little girl.  
Jaehee was such a wonderful mother. She would call your daughter on her very short lunch breaks, she would come home from long days of work to help your daughter with any school work.. though it was fairly easy since she didn't have any difficult work yet but still it was amazing!  
You were so proud to call her your wife.. and it took forever for her to admit that she loved you too.. but it was worth the wait. You glanced up to see Jaehee walking over with your child, gently placing her in the middle of bed while Akia hurried and cuddled up between the two of you.  
"Good night, Akia." You whispered and kissed her head. "Good night mama." "Good night, Jaehee." "Good night, (Y/N)"  
The room was completely quiet for nearly an hour, only soft snoring from Akia while you stared up at the ceiling. "Pst." Jaehee whispered, causing you to nearly jump and look over at her. "Huh?"  
"We should sneak into the bathroom.. just for fun~" Jaehee whispered, causing you to grin lightly. "Alright.." You whispered and slowly walked to the bathroom.   
Kisses, touches, soft moans and gentle groans only lasted for a short while until you both heard; "Mommy?"


	30. Breakfast in bed Father!Yoosung x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey long time no see.  
> I turn 18 in just a few days woot woot!  
> I have had a lot of homework, so sorry about lack of updates and what not. But hey, I am back now!  
> Next chapter will have ways to contact me, in case you all wanna bug me.

"Okay you ready?" Yoosung questioned to his son who just nodded his head. Yoosung's son, Jin-Sung was making his mother, (your name) some breakfast in bed! For the last two days, you haven't been feeling that well. Yoosung knew why you weren't feeling well, and you did as well. You were pregnant with your second child. Jin-Sung didn't know though. For some reason, Yoosung refused to tell your son that you had a baby in her stomach. It was rather adorable though.   
"Momma." Ji-Sung spoke as he entered the bedroom, making you look towards the door seeing the cute little brown hair boy. "I brought you breakfast." He spoke, making you smile brightly. "Ooh my sweet little son!" You giggled, watching him run over to hand you the food. You had to admit, Yoosung was doing well at being a father, you had been worried that he might not be able to care for your child whil you were on bed rest but it was rather enjoyable seeing him trying to take care of the child.  
You felt a bit guilty for having just lay in bed while your husband worked and took care of the child. But, the doctor had told you that you weren't allowed to move all that much. It was just due to the fact that you were so close to giving birth. Yoosung was more calm than the first pregnancy. The first pregnancy he barely let you move, he even tried to steal a bedpan from one of your doctors appointments so you didn't have to get out of bed at all!   
"What are you watching, mama?" Jin-Sung questioned as you looked at Yoosung who flopped down in the bed with you slowly, laying his head down on your shoulder and gently touching your stomach. "Oh I don't know, mommy was reading more than watching TV. It is probably a girly movie." You spoke, making Jin-Sung pout and stick out his tongue.   
"But mama! Girly things are so icky! That is why I like being strong and play LOLOL with daddy!" He declared, making you laugh. "Yeah you should see him playing LOLOL now! He is great! I mean not as good as me, but still." Yoosung grinned and looked over at you.   
Rolling your eyes, you shook your head and pouted. "He shouldn't be playing games at this age, he's going to get bad eye sight like Seven has!" You pouted, making Yoosung pout even more. "But he likes it, its a hobby!" Yoosung protested.  
"Not a good hobby." You muttered which caused him whine. "But mama!" Jin-sung whined loudly, making you roll your eyes. "Daddy, make momma stop being mean!" Jin-Sung whined, making you giggle and Yoosung grin playfully.   
"Yeah (y/n), stop being so mean!" He teas,ed making you laugh and shake your head. "Both of you are so mean" You sighed dramatically, causing Yoosung to gasp. "Did you hear that buddy? She called us mean!" Yoosung spoke, making Jin-Sung gasp loudly and pout his lower lip. He had a pout that matched his fathers, it was so adorable. "I'm telling uncle Hyun on you!" Jin-Sung spoke, making you grin.   
"Oh like I'm scared of uncle Hyun, you know mommy could beat him up any day." You giggled, making Yoosung laugh lightly. You and Yoosung had a very good relationship with one another, better than anyone that you knew.   
The two of you got along so well, Yoosung actually even took breaks from LOLOL to hang out with you! That was something no one ever thought would happen. You glanced over at your blonde haired husband and then at your brown haired son before you basically squealed and hugged the both of them then you began to basically attack your son with kisses all over his cheeks, nose and forehead.  
"Ew mama! Stop it!" He whined, making you shake your head. "No" You giggled and kept kissing him while Yoosung chuckld and rubbed your stomach. "I love you both so much." You murmured, making Yoosung smile soflty and hugged you tightly.  
"We all love you too~!" Yoosung grinned, making you giggled. "Now, how about you and Jin-Sung play LOLOL together and I eat this breakfast?" You offered, making Jin-sung basically shoot up and ran off to play while Yoosung slowly walked towards the door, before glancing back and smiling at you softly. "Hey, you know.." He murmured "We should have some more fun after his baby is born." He spoke, leaving you a blushing mess.


	31. Quick update; (not a chapter)

First, thank you all so much for the Kudos! 530 is a ton!

Secondly, I apologize for not updating in nearly a month. For many people reading since the start, they know when I started this one shot series I wrote 2,3 sometimes even 4 chapters DAILY. I slightly burnt myself out.

But! Do no fret! I have full intentions to keep this one shot series open until I make, at the LEAST, 200 one shots. I am only at around 30 one shots, so we got a while to go. 

Ways to contact me;  
I have brought this up before, but I always pushed it off. I will give you all my Quotev account to contact me and hang out! https://www.quotev.com/thedankestofthememes

Thank you all for being so kind and waiting for me.


	32. White Christmas! Yoosung x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the DLC for Mystic Messenger! So I am kinda basing these next couple of one shots off it!
> 
> Ps; I am trying to write a one shot for everyone before Christmas season is over, so expect this to last until the 26th, unless I get super inspired and finish them all! :D
> 
> P.P.S: This will be shorter, but longer ones are coming, promise!

You couldn't believe your eyes. It was snowing! The guy on the news said it wouldn't be snowing this year! This might be the first year that it actually is snowing that you can remember. Shaking your head, you quiet literally run to your phone and call Yoosung to inform of the surprise.  
"Hello?" A groggy voice soon answered, making you tilt your head lightly. Oh yeah! You forgot he had been up so late for preparing for the fund raiser.   
"Yoosung! Have you looked outside?!" Your voice was like a child who had just found out they were getting the Christmas present they wanted. "Huh.. not yet, why?" "Just go look!"  
You could hear the exhausted man grumble and get out of bed. Before he suddenly gasped and began to squeal like a child. "It's snowing!" Yoosung cheered  
"I know!!" You squealed back, clearly excited. "This makes everything a whole like better! The party is going to be great if there is snow!" Yoosung was clearly excited, and that made you even more excited.

After a short while of talking to Yoosung, the two of you had to get ready for the big fund raising event! 

Rather than wearing the dress you had picked out earlier, you chose to go with a much more comfy pair of jeans and a shirt, your favorite Christmas themed shirt of course!   
Once done, you went and grabbed the heavy bag full of canned goods. Yoosung had told you that you could just bring canned goods, mainly because everyone knew how poor you were. Okay you weren't super poor, however you had spent most, if not all your money on Christmas gifts for family and of course the RFA group. They all had told you that you didn't have to get them anything but it was Christmas! And what sort of friend would you be if you didn't get them anything?   
You headed out of the house and towards your car and began to make your journey to the RFA event. Thank goodness you were VIP! The line went all the way down the street just to get in!   
"(Y/N)!" The oh so cheery voice of Yoosung called, which caused you to hurry over to him and wrap your arms around him. "E-Eh!?" He blushed and tried to move out of your grip, but of course you wouldn't allow him. "Merry Christmas, Yoosung!" You grinned while the blonde haired boy just kept blushing and trying to push you off him.  
"(Y/N), you're embarrassing meeee" Yoosung whined, causing you to roll your eyes and step back. "Fine fine, I will just wait to give you my gift then." You pouted as you went to the table of donations while Yoosung kept questioning abut his gift. "No no, if I am embarrassing you then you won't get your present for a while." You spoke, making him whine even more than before.  
The fund raising event seemed to be going greatly, Seven who had calimed he couldn't come did come, Jumin and Zen were actually tolerating one another and being nicer since they knew just how hard Yoosung and Jaeehe worked and even V came. Though you oculd tell some tension between V and Jumin at the moment. But right now wasn't the issue.   
"(Y/N)" Yoosung suddenly called again, making you walk over to him and smiling lightly towards him. "Yes?" You questioned, noticing that he had two cups of hot coco. "Here! I thought you looked coold!" He said with a smile on his face. "Oh thanks!" You said happily as you stared at Yoosung who was being extra sweet.   
"Haha look at you two~ You're under the mistole~" Zen spoke as he walked past, making you blush lightly. "Whaa? Yoosung! Why did you set up a mistole!?" You blushed, makin Yoosung blush as well. "Well..I sort of wanted to do this.." He murmured before he suddenly kissed you on the lips. Your eyes widened slightly but you kissed back, not for long though because he suddenly pulled away.  
"That's a lot better than the Christmas gift I got you." You murmured with a blush. "What did you get me?" He questioned, clearly excited for the gift. "Uh.." You murmured as you quickly reached into your back pocket where you pulled out a promo code for some rare Christmas themed armor in LOLOL.  
"(Y/N)..." Yoosung whispered before he suddenly wrapped his arms around you and kissed you again. "It's perfect!" He declared while you wrapped your arms around him again. It was fairly clear that Yoosung was very pleased with his gift, and you were too.  
"I have one more Christmas gift for you." Yoosung spoke as he held out a little card.   
Opening it, you couldn't help but chuckle at how innocet the card was. It was Yoosung's cute, but awkward way of asking you out on a date. All it said was 'Be my Christmas date so I don't spend it alone!'  
"Of course." You said with a small chuckle as you kissed his cheek.   
"Merry Christmas, (Y/N)" "Merry Christmas, Yoosung!"


	33. Santa Claus Saeyoung x Reader

All alone. That was how you were spending this Christmas. You were completely alone this Christmas, no family was coming over, no friends were coming either. A genital sigh left your lips as you laid back on the bed.   
You clicked on the TV and sighed as you watched the TV. All that was on was cheesy Romantic movies, and Christmas themed ones. Causing even more loneliness growing in your core.   
Midnight came around and you let out a small sigh as you logged onto the RFA app, updating your status to 'Merry Christmas everyone!' Though you were lonely, you still wanted to keep the Christmas spirit going on!  
Laying your back down you got a message from Saeyoung, making you raise an eyebrow since it was odd that he was texting so late!  
'Go to sleep or else Santa can't come;' The massage said, making you raise an eyebrow lightly 'Huh? I have been naughty this year. Santa isn't coming~' You sent back and awaited a reply.  
'Just go to sleep' 'Stop bossing me around' 'Go to sleep or else I will turn your wifi off' 'I have data' 'I'll break your phone' You pouted at the oh so rude message from Saeyoung. "Fine fine, goodnight.'  
You pouted as you placed your phone onto the nightstand before you rolled around to get comfy.

You were awoken early to the sound of something breaking downstairs, causing you to shoot up and grab onto the alarm clock as a weapon. Okay, not a very good weapon but whatever. Slowly, you began to make your way downstairs.  
Your eyes widened as you saw someone dressed up as Santa, putting presents under your tree. "What the hell" Was all you were able to say, causing the person to jump and turn towards you. "Ho ho ho! (Y/N)! I see you didn't leave cookies out to me!"  
"What." "Cookies! Santa likes cookies!" "How did you get in here?" "I'm Santa! I can go through chimneys or break into windows!" "You're not going to kill me, right?" "Ho ho ho! Why would I do that? I am Santa!"   
You couldn't tell if you were high, drunk or still asleep or if this was actually happening. I mean really, why would people think this was real?! "So about those cookies.." You blinked and looked up at him for a moment before tilting his head. "Ah.. uh.. I'll go make you some.." You said slowly as you went to the Kitchen.  
You had to be asleep.. there was no way that this was real. Why would this be real? Santa wasn't real! You began to bake the cookies slowly and looked at the person dressed Santa in your house! Slowly, you peeked back into the living room where you could see 'Santa' pulling a bag of chips out of his outfit.  
"Saeyoung..?" You questioned as you noticed the chips. "Uh.. Ho ho ho! No no no!!" 'Santa' spoke, making you frown lightly. "Saeyoung, did you break into my house to dress up like Santa?" You questioned, crossing your hands over chest. "I brought you presents." He spoke and you sighed as you sat down next to him.  
"Thank you." You muttered as you hugged him, making him just smile. "Ho ho ho!" Saeyoung spoke, making you roll your eyes but hug onto him even more. "I couldn't let you have a lonely Christmas!" Saeyoung said with a smile on his face. "How did you know I would be alone?"  
"I checked records, saw no family is coming in and I know that your only friends are here in the RFA." Saeyoung spoke as you pouted lightly. "I have other friends." You grumbled as you stared at him for a moment. "I hope I was a good present." He said with a small smile as you wrapped yours around him tightly. "The best gift I could of asked for~!"  
Saeyoung smiled and gently pressed a kiss on your cheek. "Now we both have someone for Christmas!" You grinned, looking up at him. "I think spending Christmas with someone is the best gift I could ever get."


	34. Milk and cookies Jaehee x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Jaehee was working to create the party in the Christmas DLC, I just didn't want to copy every little thing that actually happened, lol.
> 
> I got some Jaehee smut nearly done which is coming right after all the Christmas ones, and it's pretty damn long so this is why this one is kind of shorter.

"Hello, may I help you?" A young, blonde haired women at the desk questioned. You were currently at your friend, Jumin Han's, company.. okay, not his, his father's but whatever. You were coming to visit your girlfriend Jaehee!   
She was working and it was Christmas Eve! So you chose to go and visit her. "I wish to see Jaehee Kang, Mr. Han's assistant." You said with a small smile, making the lady nod her head lightly. "Oh yes, you're (Y/N) (L/N), correct?" The lady questioned as she printed off a guest pass for you to use.  
"Yes! I am!" You said happily, making the lady smile as she handed you the guest pass. "Twenty-second floor, it's the only office up there." The lady spoke, making you nod. "Happy Holidays!" You called, earning a 'Happy Holiday' from the lady back.   
You waited on the elevator for a long while, and finally made your way up the desk. 'Wow, it would be easy to rob this place seeing how I just walked in with a covered plate and no one questioned it' You thought to yourself.  
Your thoughts were taking off that when you heard the tapping of the keyboard as you stared at Jaehee who looked oh so exhausted from all her work. "Jaehee!" You greeted, causing the women to jump lightly "You scared me, (Y/N)" Jaehee spoke with a small smile on face. You handed her the plate of cookies, which caused her to raise a brow at you.  
"That's not all!" You spoke as you reached into your coat, pulling out some warm Chocolate milk from the pocket. "I truly don't think I want that.." Jaehee spoke, making you pout lightly. "Come on, it's a carton of milk. It's not bad!" You pouted, making Jahee chuckle lightly. "Why did you do all this?" She questioned, making you smile lightly. "It's our first Christmas together as a couple! I want us to have happy memories!" You explained  
Jaehee smiled lightly as she stared at you before she stood up, hugging you happily. "You are so sweet." She said with a gentle smile on her face. You grinned and hugged her back tightly, kissing her cheek back. She never seemed to like kissing you on the lips.. but you were sure soon she would like kissing you on the lips. She better!  
You sat down next to Jaehee and took the tin cover off the fresh baked cookies, You had made Chocolate chip, peanut butter, sugar and of course Gingerbread cookies. She looked so happy even when she was stuck here at work. She looked so peaceful with you while she munched down on the cookies. "You did a good job cooking these." Jaehee said with a gentle smile on her face, looking more relaxed than normal. Her body wasn't nearly as tense, she looked... at peace.  
"You know what's the best part about working tonight?" Jaehee questioned as she finished typing at the computer. "Hmm?" "Jumin is giving me a bonus." She said with a small grin, causing you to grin back and hug her tightly. Jaehee was adorable! Just the joy she got from talking about the bonus made you happy. Anything that brought her joy brought you joy. Just seeing her smile made our heart skip a beat.  
You kept watching as Jaehee typed away at the computer, your eyes starting to grow heavy from watching her and nod doing anything yourself. Yawning, Jaehee seemed to notice the tired look in your eye. "I'm almost done, then we can go home." She spoke as she finished eating the cookies. "Did you eat.. all the cookies?" You questioned, making Jaehee nod her head. "They were good and I missed lunch." She spoke, making you roll your eyes slightly. "Well you should eat more."  
"Oh thank you, Einstein, I didn't know not eating was a bad thing!" Jaehee spoke in a teasing tone, making you laugh and smack her arm lightly. "Rude." "Not as rude as you~"  
You glanced at Jaehee's computer screen and your eyes widened in excitement as you turned and looked at her "Merry Christmas, Jaehee!" You cheered, causing her to look at the clock as well, noticing it was 12:05 AM. "Well, Merry Christmas to you too, (Y/N), and might I say this is the best Christmas I have had in years?" She questioned, making you smile even more and kiss her lips. "Mine as well.. now let's get going home." She wordlessly agreed as she stood, closing the laptop and following you out the office.


	35. Little pet Yandere!Yoosung x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested and I started reading a manga called 'Killing Stalking' and boy oh boy did is inspire me.  
> PS; Jaehee Lemon is done, it's being proof-read (by me, of course)  
> PPS: If you all like this chapter, then I might make one for every character, but ya know have sweet chapters in between lol  
> HAPPY 2017!!

Tick tok, tick tok. That sound echoed in your head now. How long has it been since you've been in here? A few days? A month? There was no way it was more than a year.. Let's start at the beginning, shall we?

You had attended Sky University to become a (Whatever you want to be), and boy oh boy was it difficult. Between the constant studying and struggling to pay your rent for your house, your stress levels were off the charts. And the day you got captured wasn't any different.  
You had been studying in the library your whole Saturday, something you were used to at this point. Right as you were about to start on your next pile of homework, you felt a warmth to the left side of you. A blonde boy that you had seen quiet a bit was sitting next to you, which wasn't out of the ordinary.  
What was out of the ordinary was how much you had seen this man. He was always in the back of your classroom., or you would see him peeking through the window of your classroom.  
But neither the less, you ignored him and that was the worst thing you could of possibly done.  
Once you were finally done studying, it was around 11 PM and you were more than excited to get to finally get home. You had to hurry though, the last subway ran at 11:15 and it was about a 10 minute walk to the subway.  
Click click click. Your shoes it the pavement as you kept your arms wrapped around your body to try to keep yourself warm. It wasn't working all that much seeing how the cold air was cutting through you like a knife.  
Crack! That noise caused you to turn quickly, but you saw just someone playing on their phone behind you. Letting you a small laugh at yourself, you were such a wimp.Shaking your head, you turned back towards the street so you didn't end up falling down.  
Suddenly, someone grabbed you and before you could scream you were knocked out by something.. all you know was it hurt.

Your head was pounding, your sight was blurry and you couldn't focus on what was going on. Tick tok.. tick tok.. your eyes began to close again, "No no! No going to sleep!" A sickly sweet voice suddenly declared, making you jump lightly. It was just now when you felt the ropes around your arms.. no no, it was tape.  
"W-What..?" You questioned, but you just got hushed as he knelt down to you and began to rub your head as if you were some sort of puppy. "Shh, shh (Y/N) I-" "How do you know my name?" "I said shush!" He declared, making you jump slightly but nod your head slowly. "You can't talk yet.. you're to weak." He whispered and rubbed your head.  
"My name is Yoosung! I'm not telling you my last name though, because that would mean you would know who I am.. heh." He murmured and soon kissed your head. "I wish I didn't have to hurt you, but you weren't going to come willingly.. I just had to make sure you were here.."  
Yoosung's voice held a possessive and needy tone as he stroked your hair back. "I know everything about you.. yet you know so little about me.. you chose to ignore me.."  
"I..I never ignored you.. you didn't talk to me.." You whispered, but earned a growl from Yoosung who gripped onto your head roughly. "Shut up. You ignored me.. you talked to all the other men but not me." He snapped at you.  
You whimpered in both pain and fear and he slowly stepped back."None of that matters now though! You are here with me.. and that is all that matters."

That was a long time ago.. you didn't even remember how long honestly, you had just learned how to live with everything that happened, and you came to realize that you weren't getting out of here any time soon.  
Yoosung was kind to you most the time. He gave you kisses, presents and fed you well. He sometimes let you see the outdoors, but you were never allowed out there. You longed for the feeling of the sun on skin, the rain cooling your body off but sadly you couldn't do that.. ever.  
You were somehow able to attend college still, just not physically. Yoosung had lied and said that you were deathly ill so you couldn't attend school but could finish homework. That was a nice thing.. though having a degree did nothing when you couldn't ever leave the house. But for every nice thing, there was an even more horrid thing that Yoosung did.  
You were laying in bed, staring out the window that had a bright sun was shining through. Drip.. drip.. drip. The IV in your arm kept you awake for a while now. You had been being pumped full of water for nearly a day and a half now.. and now you were feel ill. You were experimented on by Yoosung a lot. He dreamed of being a vet, so he never dared to think about injuring an animal just to experiment on it!  
"(Y/N)~! I'm home!" Yoosung's voice brought you out of your trance. "Ah good girl, you stayed in bed all day~" Yoosung dropped the bags he was carrying and walked over to you, grabbing his little 'supply' bag, shining a light in your eyes. "Mm seems like you have Water intoxication! I put a lot of water in you!" Yoosung grinned as he began to pull the IV out of you. Thank god was all you could think as the pain in your arm vanished. "Luckily I came home early! Any longer and you probably would of died." He spoke with a small laugh leaving his lips.  
His lips lightly kissed where the IV once laid in your skin before he sat down next to you. "Let me tell you all about my day! I know that you're interested!" You just nodded your head as you stared at Yoosung as he rambled about his day. Freedom. That was all you could think about. He hadn't locked the door like he generally did when he got home.. so you should get freedom if you tried hard enough.  
"Are you even listening, (Y/N)?" Yoosung questioned with a frown, causing you to look up at him and give him a small smile. "Of course I am.. I always listen." You whispered, causing Yoosung to smile and snuggle you up to him. "Well I am glad you were listening!" He said happily and kissed your head once more before he stood up. "I am going to play LOLOL now! I will close my door a bit so then you can sleep" He spoke in that sickly sweet tone that you had listened to so often.  
"Thank you." You whispered, feeling the light kiss on your head before he headed to his little gaming room, which was basically just the closet. He had said he got the best wifi in there.. though you didn't really care all that much.  
You heard his computer click on, and him jumble around a few things before he suddenly went to playing his game. You laid in bed, pretending to rest for a while as you heard him playing. You had to think of a good game plan. This was your only shot. Arising from the bed as quietly as humanly possible, you began to slowly limp your way towards the door. Your legs were aching and sore from lack of.. well ever using them. Yoosung carried you everywhere..  
He wasn't the worst kidnapper in the world. I mean you could live without the tests he ran on you.. but at least he tried to show you some love of some short.  
You had been so busy thinking of everything that you hadn't noticed the fishing line that Yoosung had set across the door frame.   
You fell to the ground and let out a cry of pain as you held your bloody ankle, making Yoosung chuckle and stand up. "Where were you going, my silly pet? I wasn't going to let you leave all that easily?" He whispered as he gently picked up your body. "I..I was just trying to go to the bathroom" You whispered out lightly.   
"Aww poor girl.." Yoosung whispered as he slowly kissed your hand lightly, bringing her over towards the bathroom. "Why didn't you tell me you needed to go to the bathroom..?" He grinned as he lightly sit you down in the bathroom. Rather than waiting in the bathroom, he left the room. You were assuming it was because of the fact your injured foot. Maybe he thought that you couldn't get enough power to go. But it was only one ankle, and you had adrenaline pulsing through your veins. You weren't going to give up that easily. You were determined to get out of here.. no matter what the cost.   
Your eyes scanned the whole bathroom and finally, thank god. You saw a window near the bathtub. "Oh thank god.." You whispered as you limped towards the window.   
You were more than excited as you pushed the window open and you began to slowly crawl out of the window. You didn't care what it took, you didn't care if you died. Just as long as you got out of here.   
You dragged your body out the window, and felt someone grabbing one of your ankles which caused you to scream and kick towards Yoosung. "Where are you going?! You're suppose to be with me!" He yelled as he tried to pull you back in.   
One kick was all you needed, you were so close to freedom and you weren't giving up. You kicked as hard as you could towards Yoosung which caused him to scream in pain and drop your leg. You began to fall to the ground. You let out a small grunt of pain as your back hit the ground and you quickly reached your hand out. You couldn't give up yet. "Please.." You whispered in pain and crawled towards the sidewalk.  
You let out a small whimper as you crawled over towards the sidewalk and right when you were about to get free, you felt your eyes starting to close from both lack of blood, the fact you had water intoxication and the adrenaline had faded.

Your eyes had closed completely and you didn't know what happened.   
Tick.. Tok.. Tick..Tok.  
Your eyes shot open as you began to panic towards the noise. "Miss! Miss, calm down!" A nurse spoke, though it wasn't working all that well since you were still panicking.  
After scanning the room, you came to notice you were in a hospital room. You had gotten free.. you were away from Yoosung and finally.. after so long you felt safe.   
Once you were done panicking and heard about everything that had happened, you had completely relaxed.. and you started to watch TV. It was better than listening to the ticking of clocks!  
"Miss (Y/N)? You have a visitor." The nurse spoke, making you turn your head and look towards the door. 

And of course the first thing you saw were the soft yet evil purple eyes and messy blonde hair, and the moment you saw who it was you fainted again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucked  
> ;[ I tried.


	36. Very quick Author's note!

1) Thank you all so much for all the kudos! I am honestly thrilled, I never thought this story would get as popular as it was and I love each and every one of you

2) I actually am getting more and more inspired for this story! Back when I first started it I wrote 3-5 chapters DAILY so I burnt myself out pretty quickly, but my inspiration is slowly, but surely, coming back!

3) When I first started this story, Mystic Messenger was still fairly new so I avoided spoilers the best that I could. Now Mystic Messenger is not as new, so I will be using more spoilers, of course I will warn beforehand! But now instead of writing Luciel I will write Saeyoung :) {Probably both though}

List of stories coming out;

1) Jaehee x Fem!Reader LEMON (Being proof-read, will be posted in 1-2 days)  
2) Yandere!Jumin x Reader (Half done, may be posted around the same time as Jaehee lemon)  
3) Yandere!Saeyoung x Reader (Almost done, will be posted after Jaehee

4) Any requests I have that I have yet to do are coming out soon! Don't worry!


	37. Parents house! Jaehee x Reader lemon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have 2 Jaehee lemons coming out. This one, which was an idea from a friend and a draft I have that I really enjoy writing so far haha.   
> Enjoy.

A gentle sigh escaped your lips as you looked at Jaehee who was laying next to you in your old bed. You and Jaehee had gotten married a little over a year ago, and today was the first time in a long time that you had taken Jahee to visit your parents.  
When you first told your family you were marrying Jaehee they were in complete shock, you hadn't even told them that you were dating Jaehee and now you were marrying her? You never told your parents that you were.. well let's just say you preferred females over males.  
Well, the good thing was your parents were highly supportive of your relationship. And since getting married Jumin has actually invested in getting a second assistant so you could have time with Jaehee. He was oddly..supportive of the both of you marrying, even going so far as to offering to help find a wedding ring.  
You were taken out of your thoughts when you heard Jaehee let out a small yawn and set the book she was reading down on her lap. "I am glad that we can visit your parents." Jaehee spoke, making you smile and nod. "It is. I was worried they would be upset. I mean they only really met you at our wedding.. But we couldn't do much about how often they saw us. They live all the way here in (country) and we live in Korea!" You pouted, causing Jaehee to chuckle lightly.  
Jaehee was in the best mood that she had been in a while. Probably due to the vacation that she had. Or maybe it was because she was with you? You liked to think the second option! "What time is it?" Jaehee asked, knowing you'd know since you were playing on your phone. "Only 9 PM.." You hummed and turned, looking over at her. "You know, I'm bored." You spoke as you looked at Jaehee.  
"Read then." She suggested, making you pout. 'No no.. I wanna do something.." You grinned playfully as you slowly rolled on top of Jaehee, trying to ignore the slight pain in your stomach from the top of her book stabbing into your stomach. "W..what are you doing?" Jaehee blushed as she set the book down, making you mentally thank god she did that.  
"I have a lot in mind." You whispered "We shouldn't do this in your parents house" Jaehee whispered, making you pout. "It's my old bedroom though." "What if they hear us?" "They're all the way down the hall." "I didn't bring any morning after pills." "... I'm a girl too."  
You began to pout and rolled of Jaehee. "Fine we don't have to do anything, I will just say bored forever." You sighed out dramatically while Jaehee just went back to reading her book, which caused you to pout more then go back to playing on your phone.

~~

An hour had passed and you were getting even more annoyed than before. Jaehee only seemed to want to 'sleep' with you after she watched Zen preform! She hardly even wanted to have sex on your wedding night!  
"Pouting makes wrinkles." Jaehee said as she turned and looked at you. "I wouldn't be pouting if you didn't ignore me." You murmured and turned on your side, making Jaehee playfully roll her eyes at you. "Would sleep with you make you feel better?" Jaehee questioned, making you shake your head. "You at least pretending like you find me sexually attractive would make me feel better."  
"Pretending? I wouldn't of married you if I didn't find every aspect of you attractive." You sighed, looking at your hands since you felt pretty foolish since she was right. But you still pouted about it. "Come here (Y/N)" Jaehee sighed as she held her arms out for you. You listened to her and wrapped your arms around Jaehee, nuzzling your face into her neck. Jaehee kissed your forehead lightly and gave you a smile. "See you worry about if I find you attractive"  
"Well it's hard to not feel like that when you don't want to sleep with me." You said with a small giggle leaving your lips. You nuzzled your head into her chest.  
Jaehee sighed in content as she lightly brushed her hand against our head, though you still had something else in mind. Ever so gently, you pressed a kiss right where her heart which, which caused Jaehee to raise an eyebrow but say nothing. "I love you, Jaehee." You hummed, making her nod. "I love you too.."  
You began to slowly move your hand up her shirt, gently rubbing her stomach and humming as your hand slipped higher and higher up. She was in her night clothes, so she was bra free at the moment which was helpful to you. "What are you doing?"  
"I just wanna have some fun." You pouted, though Jaehee didn't protest this time. She actually didn't seem to mind all that much. You moved your face to her neck and began to nibble at her skin ever so gently, causing her to let out a quiet moan of approval. Thrilled with the moan, you began to bite down a bit harder to bring her more pleasure. "Ah.. good job." She complimented, making you giggle and moved your hand down towards her panties, making her chuckle lightly.  
You pulled down her panties and began to slowly push a finger into her. She let out a small moan of pleasure, her hand squeezing your forearm. "Ah.. right there.." She whispered, making you grin and start to move your hand faster. Jaehee let out another gasp of pleasure. She could barely hold back the moans and you giggled lightly, leaning up and kissing your lips softly. "It feels so good.." She gasped out, making you grin happily at her. "But.. you need to stop." Jaehee gently moved you away and you were about to whine when she walked towards the bag.  
"What are you doing?" You questioned though she just grinned playfully as she dug around in the bag for a moment. "Close your eyes, (Your name)" Jaehee whispered, making you, of course listen and close them tightly in excitement. It wasn't long until you felt Jaehee get into bed with you again. You then heard the slight humming noise coming from Jaehee's hand and the excitement grew. You knew very well what it was. Sex toys were a must in your relationship. Just using your mouth and hands often got boring so you two had to spice it up.  
"How did you sneak that on the plane?" You questioned as you peeked your eye opens opened as Jaehee started to slowly move it towards you. "It wasn't that hard.. Believe it or not, airports are pretty kind about letting you keep your sex toys." She chuckled as she, suddenly and without warning, placed the small device on that bundle of nerves that brought you so much pleasure. "Ah! Jaehee!" You moaned out quietly, gripping onto her arm lightly. Jaehee smirked lightly and gently pressed a kiss on your lips. "Not.. fair.. I was pleasuring you.." You gasped out, your hands gripping onto anything that you could grab.   
Jaehee gave you a slight grin and gently kissed your neck. "We both can have pleasure at the same time." She hummed, though you weren't to sure what to say to that. "What do you mean?" You questioned as Jaehee just got up and went to the bag again, leaving you to wither in pleasure all alone.   
Jaehee soon arrived back to the bed and join you on the little 'pleasure quest' "Jaehee... this isn't.. really romantic." You murmured to her, feeling a bit guilty since you wanted it to be romantic! But then again you were in your old bed in your parents house.. not really that romantic. "It is romantic.. anything I do with you is romantic." Jaehee murmured, slowly moving and taking hold of your hand.   
You gave her a light smile though you could feel the pleasure growing in your body. "Oh god." You murmured as you squeezed her hand. "Jaehee.." You gasped out lightly.  
Jaehee smirled at you and began to kiss your neck lightly. "It's okay to finish before me.." She reminded you, making you shake your head in reply. "I want.. I want it to be romantic.. and we finish at the same time." You whined, though Jaehee didn't seem to listen to you.  
She just kept kissing down your neck and she let out a small chuckle. "You're still dressed.. yet here I am almost completely nude.."  
You didn't reply, you couldn't. You were able to keep yourself from wanting to finish. "We have to be quiet.. and it's so hard.." you whined, which Jaehee took as a signal and slowly sat up and pressed your lips together. How was it that she could act so innocent then do stuff like this!? It wasn't fair.  
Jaehee's lips were gentle and soft as she let you moan against her lips.It wasn't long before you were squealing against her lips in pleasure while she tried to keep you quiet. "Ja..Jaehee." You panted out and slowly rolled over, but you noticed Jaehee wasn't done so you took it upon yourself to roll onto her and slowly press your lips together while your hand moved up and down her body gently.  
Jaehee's body was shaking and wiggling under you, which of course, made you grin. At least you could kind of make it romantic by doing this! "I'm close." She whispered on your lips, earning a nod from you. It wasn't that much longer before you heard the quiet moan of pleasure flee Jaehee's lips as she finished, seeing how she was the quieter of the two of you. After a short time of both of you catching your breath, and overall just getting off your high of pleasure, Jaehee hid the toys once more and got re-dressed.  
You snuggled up against her and grinned as you looked up at her. "Next time.. we aren't going to use any toys." You murmured. 

~~~Bonus~~~~

Early morning arrived and you were helping your mom make breakfast for everyone, after all you wanted to help while you were here!  
"So.. (Name), as much as I love you.. I never want to hear you and Jaehee doing.. THAT ever again." Your mom murmured, causing your eyes to widened.  
"What?!" "Well you both were pretty loud.. mainly you.. I thought that you were in pain.. I guess Jaehee is really good in bed!" "Mom, stop." "Maybe I should invite her to join your father and I, Hahah!" "MOM!" You squeaked and basically ran back to your room where Jaehee was.   
"(Y/N)? What's wrong?" Jaehee questioned in an exhausted tone. "We are leaving and never coming back. And if my mom asks you anything, say no!"


	38. Uh oh

Well, I got some bad news and some more bad news. I am sure it won't be bad news to most of you, but to some of you it is lol.

Before I start this short little Authors note, let me give you a little back ground;

Though this account is ran by me, and I write all the stories(We can call me A for now) I had another person on this account as well (Let's call them K) K proof-read and spaced out the paragraphs (Though incorrectly, lol) K and myself were good friends, and they gave me many ideas for my stories. However, K began to get a bit... rude, I suppose would be the easier way to put it. They constantly harassed me by texts, on a different website and even skype for me to update more. They acted as if we were getting money off this and it was becoming annoying (That's part of the reason why it took me so long to ever update, lack of inspiration and K.) So recently I told K to get off my account and they were no longer a co-author.

Flash forward to the uh-oh  
Just about an hour ago I got up, and I noticed that I had a message on my email that someone left a comment on the story, however whenever I went to reply the comment was gone when I got on the site. K had figured out my new password and deleted comments.

 

So, in short;

If you comment got deleted I am more than sorry. I had the issue sorted out and please don't hesitate to either repost your comment or you can even complain to me, lol. 

Anyways. I am sorry.


	39. Mine. Yandere! Saeyoung x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got super inspired to write a Zen x Jaehee x Reader lemon so I might do that sometime soon!  
> I have so many ideas for kinky stories but I don't want to scare you all away ;3;

He couldn't lose you again. That's why he watched you so carefully with everything you did.  
Saeyoung Choi, AKA your ex boyfriend was madly in love you with. You had met him a few years back when he attended a church that you were doing volunteer work for.  
You two had just hit it off right away. He was so sweet, funny and smart as one can be! However he did often show his quiet, 'stay away from me' side. But despite that, you had been in love with him.  
The relationship had lasted 3 years, it was full of fun and adventure. He had even made you an RFA account that you still used!  
However the relationship had taken a turn for the worse after he had stopped calling, texting or even talking to you in chat rooms. It was like you had stopped existing to him.. and that was when you had to break up with him.  
Since he was so 'strict' about not letting you come to his house, you had do do something that you despised people for doing. You had to break up with him over text. He had taken it pretty well, or so you thought.  
Shortly after you two broke up, he had left you a present at your house. It was a necklace and left with it was a note that claimed it was from Yoosung, but he had to deliver it since he was the only one who knew where you lived.  
Yoosung had did nothing wrong, so you often wore the necklace. However your first hint that something was amiss was when Yoosung began to claim he didn't know what you were talking about. You had just assumed he was playing coy, and left it as that.  
Little did you know, the gift was a tracking device made by Saeyoung. He tracked your every move, memorized your pattern and when he got comfortable enough, he began to enter your home when you weren't there.  
At first you thought you were just getting old and your memory was slipping or something because all that would be moved was a book, maybe a shoe would be in a bedroom while the other was near the front door. You also blamed it on having to get up in the early mornings for work.. but there was something going on.  
You would go onto the RFA chat and complain about it, and Seven started to make jokes that it was a ghost. Now, Saeyoung joking was nothing out of the ordinary. What was was him actually talking to you. He had avoided you in all chat rooms and now he was suddenly talking? Maybe it was a good thing though, maybe you two were starting a friendship up again!  
Weeks had passed and everything moving got progressively worse. You came home from work one day and your whole couch was moved to your bedroom!  
Out of panic, you called Saeyoung for help, he was the only one you knew who would protect you! You quickly called him while you hid in your room.  
"Seven.." You whimpered out "I'm scared.. everything is being moved in my house.. can.. can you set up cameras or something in my house? Please.." You begged quietly.  
"Of course I can.. I will bright over to help you." Saeyoung said with a small smirk on his face. Saeyoung had a lot more than just watch over you.

About a week had passed and nothing happened at your house for once. That was a good thing.. you were finally able to get a good nights sleep without fearing someone was in your house. You felt safe with Saeyoung watching over you. He had even gave you a little remote that you could use to turn the cameras on and off! Or so you thought.  
The remote did nothing but turn off the little read light so then you thought that the camera was off.But Saeyoung had been watching the whole time. Every time you showered, every time you changed your clothes.. Saeyoung watched.  
It was currently the weekend, and you had time off, thank god. So you were relaxing in your room, playing on the RFA app. You texted Yoosung a few times, but he must of been playing LOLOL because you got no reply, then you texted Zen, who said he couldn't talk right now.  
You let out a small sigh as you stood up and made your way towards the living room, going to make something to eat. There was a sudden knock on your door, causing you to jump but slowly made your way towards the door.  
Before you were able to open the door, it was busted open and someone grabbed you, though you were trying to escape the person's grip they were far to strong. Within a few moments, you were being tossed into the back of a car without anyone there to help you. 

You had been in the car for hours now.. you had been trying to kick the doors out, break the window.. anything. It didn't work at all and soon your were just stuck laying in the back of the car.  
Finally, the car had stopped and whoever it was basically dragged you back into a house. You still couldn't see anyone's face.. you were fairly sure it was a man though. You were tossed into a room and you whimpered slightly. The man started to tie you up to some chair. "Let me go!" You yelled, though you didn't get a reply.  
"Please.. I'll do anything.." You whimpered out.  
"Give me your love then.' The voice spoke, making you blink slightly.  
"S..Saeyoung..?" You questioned and slightly glanced up towards the person, finally getting a good look. It was Saeyoung! Was this some kind of weird joke?!  
"You promised me.. when we first started dating. You promised that you wouldn't leave me but you did.." His voice was clearly upset towards you.  
You shook your head quickly, trying to think of what to say. He never acted like this before! He acted fine when you two broke up!  
"S-Saeyoung... I..you said it was okay.. that we broke up.. "Your voice shook as you attempted to think of a way out of this mess.  
Saeyoung shook his head and walked over to you, gently rubbing your head. "It doesn't matter though.. You are here with me.. and I won't let you go." He murmured as he kissed your forehead, making you cringe slightly out of fear.  
"We will be together forever." He promised, mainly to himself since you were basically crying at this point. "Don't worry, it will all get better soon." Saeyoung grinned before turning and exiting the room.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and now you were at a year of being trapped with Saeyoung. He.. wasn't all that bad at times. You had a fairly nice, large room with a TV and your own bathroom, He fed you three times a day and he was slowly letting you out of the room.  
He never let you go far though. Only to his work space and if you tried to get any farther you would be in a world of trouble. Only twice you had gotten into bad trouble with Saeyoung where you swore he was going to kill you.. but you knew that wasn't true. If he killed you then you would be free.. and that wasn't what he wanted.  
Slowly, you began to show signs of Stockholm Syndrome, which was what Saeyoung wanted. He wanted you to be stuck here forever, so you having Stockholm syndrome was a good thing!  
Vanderwood didn't know about you being locked away a room. In fact he had been assigned to attempt to find you since everyone thought you kidnapped by a serial killer.. but Saeyoung just had followed that killers steps so it would lead them off track.  
Currently, you were sitting in your room, watching TV on your bed since you had to be quiet whenever Vanderwood was over. The first few weeks you had attempted to get Vanderwood's attention by screaming for help but.. it didn't work out. At all.  
'Breaking news!" The TV suddenly exclaimed. "The body of (Age) year-old (Name) has been found after a year of searching! The remains were found in the Han River(Also known as Hangang) late last night. Investigators say she was killed shortly after being taken based on the remains."  
"What..?" You whispered and shook your head. "I'm not dead though.. I..I'm not dead! I'm right here.." How was this possible?! How could the police have found your remains when you were right here!? "I'm not dead.." You repeated as you stared at the screen which brought bones up on the screen.  
You started to panic even more than before. "That's not me!" You cried out and shook your head.  
Saeyoung, who had been watching you over the monitor, noticed you freaking out and he made up a lie to Vanderwood before heading towards your room.  
"What's the matter..?" Saeyoung questioned as he stared at you, noticing that you were freaking out still. "You have to calm down if you want me to know what's wrong.."  
You pointed towards the screen, letting out a small sniffled and looked up at him. "They think I'm dead!" You sobbed as you gripped onto Saeyoung, tears still falling from your eyes. Though you were starting to get attached to him.  
Saeyoung smirked as he gently stroked your hair. "But that's a good thing if they think you're dead.. then they will stop looking and you can be with me forever.." He murmured to you, your grip staying tight on Saeyoung. "And isn't that what you want?" He questioned.  
"B-But.. my parents will be sad.. they.. will think I am dead." You sobbed, looking up at Saeyoung for a moment.  
"Silly girl.. they would of thought you were dead no matter what.. I would of made them think you were dead.." Saeyoung said with a small smirk on his face.  
"What..?" You questioned to him and lightly moved away from him for a moment.  
"I'm very powerful, (Y/N). I work for the government basically. I could have your name, social security, everything removed and everyone would think that you're dead." He said wit ha small smirk on his face.  
You blinked and slowly moved back from him, rubbing your eyes lightly. "What.. are you talking about..?" You whimpered out but he just smiled at you.  
"Now we can be together forever. We can have children, have the best life ever.. it will be great.." He whispered. "You're stuck with me forever (Name).."  
The moment he said that you began to sob again, knowing very well it was true. The final, tiny bit of hope you had left that you would get free was shattered. And you knew that you were completely and utterly trapped as his now.


	40. Upcoming chapters

This is mainly for me, so I remember what to work on after I finish one! But feel free to either write some more requests in, or just take a browser at my upcoming stories!  
THESE ARE NOT IN ORDER, I JUST NEEDED THE LIST SO THEN I KNOW WHAT TO WORK ON NEXT  
I REPEAT, THESE ARE NOT IN ORDER

Yandere! Jumin x Reader

V x Reader (Fluff)

Saeyoung x Male!Reader lemon

Saeran x Reader lemon

Saeyoung x Saeran x Reader lemon 

Zen x Jaehee x Reader lemon 

Child!Saeyoung x Child! Reader (So fluff)

Child!Yoosung x Child!Reader (Fluff again.)

Childhood friends AU (Submitted by Maya!) Possibly lemon, probably will be fluff!

(Another wonderful submission by Maya) Saeyoung x Reader (Childhood friends, marriage, dating, all that good stuff) 

Submitted by TheWinterChild(Not really submitted but they gave me a good idea) Angsty V (Fluffy ending) 

Requested by Person (I think a guest lol) Zen Sin (So smut wink wink) 

AGAIN THESE ARE NOT IN ORDER


	41. Painting Child!Yoosung x Child! Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To break up some naughty, mature subject matter, let's have a little fluff, shall we?
> 
> Tell me if you all like the little bonuses that I put near the end of some, I might start doing to wrap everything up haha.

School. Most kids hated school, but you loved it. It was the only time that you got to see Yoosung! Your best friend!  
Your parents joked that you and Yoosung were secret boyfriend and girlfriend. But that couldn't be! Boys were icky and had cooties!   
Plus boyfriends and girlfriends kissed! You would never kiss Yoosung! That was icky! To icky for you to do! Why would you kiss Yoosung!? Your parents were silly to think that!  
"(Name!) Yoosung suddenly called excitedly as he walked over to you, holding some papers in his hand. What did he have today? He always brought you little gifts.. that was part of why your parents teased about dating!  
"Yoosung!" You said happily as you got up from the play area you were in. It was play time, then lunch and gym after this! All times you got spend with Yoosung!  
Yoosung basically ran over to you, holding out two pictures that he must of painted in at class. One was of a dog which you loved! Sure the dog was blue and purple but it was still a dog! And the other was a painting of you and him holding hands.. it was two stick figures but it was clearly you two! One had brown hair like Yoosung had the other had (Hair color) Hair like you!  
"I painted these for you in art~ I hope that you like it." Yoosung said with a small blush on his face as he gave you the two gifts. You were blushing as well, but didn't say anything to him.  
"Ooh what's that? Is that a gift for you girlfriend?" The teacher teased, making you blush even more than before and suddenly run off to the other side of the room.  
Yoosung blinked and watched as you run off, feeling a small frown coming to his face. "She didn't like my gift.." Yoosung frowned as he went to sulk at one of the desks, laying his head down and hiding the pictures since he thought that you didn't like it.   
Meanwhile, you were a blushing mess as you sat in the corner of the room. You wished you had a gift for Yoosung to give him back! It wasn't fair for him to give you something and you not to give him anything in return! You thought maybe you should go and thank Yoosung for the gift, so you got up and made your way over to your friend.  
"Yoosung..?" You questioned, but got no answer from him. "Yoooosungg...?" You questioned again, but still got no reply from him. "Why are you ignoring me?" You questioned, feeling tears starting to form in your eyes from both hurt and frustration that you best friend was ignoring you! "Fine then!" You sniffled and walked away form him again, this time out of anger at him for ignoring you!

~~

Days had passed and Yoosung had been ignoring you, he had even started to hang out with new friends! He acted like you had spit on his pictures he had drawn!  
You sighed as you stared at the packed lunch that your mother had made for you today. She had packed an extra lunch for you and Yoosung to share. But Yoosung wasn't sitting with you. He was all the way on the other side of the lunch room, chatting with other friends, while you were sitting alone, eating your food sadly.  
"Yoosung, why didn't you invite (Name) over here? She's all alone over there!" One of Yoosung's friends said, making Yoosung glanced over but shake his head. "We're not friends anymore." Yoosung declared, watching as you played with the little extra rice your mother had packed for Yoosung. Sure, Yoosung felt bad but you had hurt his feelings! He thought that you hated him because of that!  
"But she's all alone.. shouldn't we invite her over?" Yoosung's friend questioned again, making him shake his head again.   
Yoosung sighed and nodded his head as he stood up to go invite you to sit with him and his new friends. He may 'hate' you now, but you still shouldn't have to sit alone!   
"(Name).." Yoosung spoke, causing you to look up and clearly perk up the moment he said your name. Was he finally talking to you again!? You hoped so!  
"Yoosung! My mom made your favorite! I have extra food for you!" You said excitedly as you held the food up to him to take.  
"I don't want to eat with you. I'm inviting you to sit with me and my friends." Yoosung said with a frown, making you frown as well and look down at your food again.  
"Oh.. uh.. I'm fine alone.. But thank you." You said with a small sigh leaving your lips as you stared at the food again.  
Yoosung frowned lightly and sat down next to you before tilting his head "Why are you sad?" He questioned as he stared at you  
You rubbed your eyes lightly and looked over at him "You've been ignoring me." You murmured as you put your food back into your bag.  
"I've only been ignoring you because you didn't like the pictures I made for you!" Yoosung said with a small frown on his face, causing you to shake your head.   
"That's not true! I liked it! I was just embarrassed since the teacher said we were dating." You said with a small frown on your face, crossing your hands over your chest.  
"Oh.." Yoosung said then felt a small blush coming to his face. "What's wrong with us dating..?" Yoosung questioned.  
"Boys have cooties!" You pouted lightly.  
"Maybe I don't.." Yoosung said and scooted closer towards you, wrapping his arms around you slightly.  
You blushed even more and stared at your hands before You suddenly felt a kiss on your cheek from Yoosung, making you blush even more than before.  
"Did.. did you just kiss me?" You questioned, making Yoosung blush and nod his head back towards you.  
"Did.. you like it..?" Yoosung questioned, making you blush even more than before.  
You just kept your ace covered by your hands and tried to make the blush go away while Yoosung sat there.. pretty awkwardly and waited for you to say something.  
You turned towards Yoosung and opened your mouth to say something before you suddenly leaned in and kiss his lips. Yoosung's eyes widened but he didn't disagree with the kiss, nor did he try and push you away from him.  
"Yoosung Kim and (First name) (Last name)! What do you two think you're doing?! Go to the office right now!" The lunch monitor said, causing the both of you to stand up and go to the office.

When the both of your parents came to pick you both up from the office, neither family was surprised to hear about the kiss. In fact your mother and Yoosung's mother congratulated the both of you two.  
Your father on the other hand.. well let's just say you weren't allowed to have a play date with Yoosung for a few weeks after the incident. 

 

~Bonus!~

"(Name)? What are you thinking about?" Yoosung questioned as he stroked his hand through your hair lightly.   
"Oh nothing.. just thinking about when we were kids.." You said with a smile as you looked up at him, glancing towards the wedding photos littered around the bedroom the two of you shared.   
A small chuckle left Yoosung's lips and he tilted his head lightly. "Oh yeah? I think about when we were kids a lot as well.." Yoosung grinned at you playfully  
You tilted your head and grinned at him lightly "Really?" you questioned as you wrapped your arms around him tightly.   
"Mmhm, I remember when I had brown hair and we used to spend time together." He teased, making you chuckle lightly and nod your head.  
"And our parents used to tease us both so much.." You whispered, kissing his lips softly and chuckled lightly.  
Yoosung grinned and kissed your lips back, nodding his head. "And it seems like they were right about us being together." He whispered and hugged onto you.  
You giggled at the words and shook your playfully at him. "Cutie." You murmured as you snuggled back into his chest.  
"Though if our daughter ends up with a boy, I'm going to kill that boy." Yoosung declared.  
"We don't even have a child.." You chuckled and looked over at Yoosung who grew a sudden smirk on his face.  
"Not yet that is." He hummed and rolled on top of you.


	42. Caged Yandere! Jumin x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you add photos to your account? Pls help
> 
> Ps; This is kind bad.. At least I think so.  
> It was rushed and blah..  
> I will try and re-write it  
> I'm sorry ;3;

"Oh (Y/N), I'm here." Jumin's voice called through the darkened room. Your eyes groggily opened as you sat up from the old mattress you had been laying on. You stared at as the door opened, nearly blinding you with the bright light from the bedroom. Slowly, you limped your way towards the door, though you were stopped by the metal bars in front of you.  
A small smile came to Jumin's lips as he walked over and gently stroked your hair through the bars. "You look like you're still sore." Jumin spoke, rubbing your hair back gently from your face.  
"I am.. my back hurts." You murmured, enjoying the soft hand upon your face. "Can I lay in your bed again? It's so much softer than mine.." You murmured, causing Jumin to pull his hand away from you.  
"No. Last time I let you lay on my bed you tried to run away." Jumin spoke, a frown on his face which caused you to frown back.  
"I won't this time though.. I promise" You murmured, making Jumin shake his head again.  
"No no." He sighed and leaned down, digging around around in the baggy of goods he brought for you. "Let's see.." He hummed as he began to drag things out. You watched as he pulled out different things from the bag, just extra toiletry items and clothes.. nothing that really interested you that much.  
"Ooh look at this!" He grinned as pulled out a bottle of Chateau Margaux 1787, a red wine. "Just like our first date, remember?" He questioned with a small smirk on his face.  
How could you forget? It was probably the worst thing that could of happened. That's how you ended up here.

~~

It all started once you finally got a job after 2 months of searching and having to take loans out to pay bills you finally got a job!  
It wasn't anything that great. It was something called a Junior assistant. You didn't get to work on the higher levels of the office that you worked in.  
It was C&R International company, so it paid pretty well even though you were a junior assistant. But.. it wasn't nearly as much as a normal assistant made.  
It was enough for you to survive though!  
Anyways, it was one night that you working late, you had a couple papers you had to print out and file, it was about three hours past time since you were suppose to leave.  
You were fairly sure that you were the only one left in the office, in fact you had even saw Jaehee Kang, Mr. Han's assistant leave too!  
You were currently in the back room, printing a few things when you heard the door open behind you, making you jump slightly  
"Ah I thought I saw the light was on down here." A voice called behind you, making you jump again and turn, facing him completely.  
"O-Oh Mr. Han! I apologize, I know that I am suppose to go home but I had some paper work to finish.." You said softly  
"Don't apologize. I like workers who work hard. It is nice to see someone staying late just to finish work." Jumin's voice was smooth, cold and oh so sexy. No no. He was your boss, you weren't allowed to feel like that. Not at all. If he knew how you felt that would be very bad.  
"I.. thank you, for not being upset.. I don't expect overtime pay, by the way."  
"I am glad you don't expect it. You wouldn't of got it." That cold tone sent shivers down your spin. How could someone be so handsome? He was considered Korean's most Eligible bachelor.  
You turned back towards the printers, feeling your face heat up. You needed some way to keep your blush a secret!  
"(Name), was it?" Jumin questioned, making you blink but nod. You hadn't told him your name.. how did he remember? That was rather wonderful to know.  
"I got a bottle of Chateau Margaux 1787, I don't like drinking alone so sine you are the only one left here.. do you want to join me in my office and have some?" He questioned.  
That caused your eyes to widen in shock. Chateau Margaux 1787 cost more than your house! You never ever thought that you would be able to drink something like that.. it was shocking that he would offer you to drink something that fancy!  
"Is that yes or a no?" Jumin questioned, looking over at you.  
"Oh.. uh.. I would love to! Thank you for the offer." You said with a small smile on your face.  
"Great, I will be in my office. You can just walk in when you are done." Jumin spoke as he left the room you were in.  
Little did you know, Jumin already knew a lot about you. He had Saeyoung check into you before hiring you.  
He knew where you lived, all your social media pages, he knew your favorite colors. He knew where you were born, everything. And he wanted to know everything about you.  
He wanted to know everything about you.. on your social media page you seemed so interesting, so he wanted to bring that out into real life as well!  
Jumin was taken out of his thoughts when he heard your meek voice suddenly shine through. "Hello?" You questioned with a small smile on your face.  
"Ah (Name), come, have a seat." Jumin said with a smile as he pointed to the seat across from him.  
"Thank you for inviting me, it was very kind of you." You said with a small blush on your face.  
"My pleasure." He spoke as he poured you a small glass of wine, staring at you as he waited for you to drink it.  
You began to sip the wine, staring at Jumin and giving him a small smile. "It is very tasty!" You said happily to him, causing Jumin to nod his head.  
"I agree.. it is a nice, rich flavor.. are you big into wine?" He questioned.  
Shaking your head, you gave him a slight smile. "Ah no.. I generally don't drink wine.. I have had it before though."  
Jumin seemed.. very interested in you. He stared at you as if you were giving some amazing speech. "It is a very nice year.. the older the better." Jumin said, it was fairly clear he was passionate about wine.. it was kind of nice.  
You stared at the wine as you began to drink once again, sometimes glancing up at Jumin who seemed more interested in you than the wine. "I saw on your social media you were single, is that true?"  
You were taken aback by the question. Why did he look into you? Was it some sort of weird form of a background check? Why did it matter if you were single or not.  
"Yes. I am.. I never looked much into dating." You said softly to Jumin, swishing the wine in the glass slightly.  
"Do you put work before dating? Or did you just not like the idea of dating?" He questioned, clearly interest in your personal life more than a professional one.  
"Uh.. well I just never found a reason to date.. I never dated in highschool so.. I never got the experience of any of that so I got scared to ever ask anyone out.." You said sheepishly.  
"So you're a virgin?"  
"What?!"  
"If you've never dated anyone I doubt you've had sex."  
"I..I don't think this is something meant for us to talk about.." You murmured, feeling your face turning even redder than before.  
Jumin didn't say much more, he just stared at his wine as well while you tried to calm yourself down.  
"Do you like cats?" He questioned out of the blue, making you tilt your head at the question but smile.  
"I love all animals. I used to have a pet cat when I was younger.." You said, clearly in a much better mood than before.  
Jumin smiled at you, leaning his head down down on his hand slightly. Just listening to you ramble was adorable to him. He wished that he could listen to you ramble every single day.  
You tilted your head at the way he stared at you.. as if you were a goddess. It was rather adorable.. but it was weird. What were you suppose to say to him now? This was just weird.  
"Uh.. do you have a cat?"  
That was when he began to ramble on about his cat, Elizabeth 3rd. Everything he said was so adorable, like a child talking about their favorite tv show.

You don't know how it happened, but you ended up spending the night with Jumin.. how did he seduce you into bed so quickly? You didn't know.  
Why was he taking you to show you his 'secret' room? You didn't know either.  
All you knew that he had called this your 'first of many' dates. And you were over joyed.

~~

All of that seemed like a distant memory now. You should of thought something was wrong when he put you in this cage. It was much smaller the first week you were in here.. but it had slowly became larger and large. Now it was almost a whole room.. that was nice you guessed.  
"You're getting skinny.. To skinny.. unhealthy." Jumin murmured as he reached back into the cage, stroking your hair again. You slowly nuzzled your head against his hand and stared up at him for a moment.  
"If.. I put a chain on you ankle and let you go out and eat with me, will you be a good girl?" He questioned.  
You quickly nodded your head and watched as he nodded his head, smiling at you lightly as he went to get the nearly rusted chain. How long have you been here? You only counted the days when you were out of this cage.  
So far you had a total of 2 weeks spent out of this cage and with Jumin. Sometimes, when you were a very good girl he would chain you to a door and you got to lay in bed with him. You had begged the maids to save you but they all acted like you didn't exist. The last time you were able to get out of this cage, your chain had broke while Jumin was at work and you were nearly free but.. you were caught.  
You watched as Jumin placed the chain on your ankle and let you slowly walk out cage. You loved it when he was gentle like he was right now. His touches were gentle, his words were sweet. Times like this was when you didn't have to worry about how rough he would be in bed with you. When he was like this, that means he was gentle and kind to you in bed. Rather than just worrying about his pleasure he would try and bring yours too.  
Gently, you were set on the bed as he went out to get you some food. You were chained still, and you knew it was beyond stupid to try and run. You let out a small sigh and laid your head down on the pillows, hugging onto the soft pillows. So much better than your own bed. The room was brighter than your room too.. everything was so much nicer out here..  
"Enjoying laying there?" Jumin questioned, causing you to shoot up from the spot and look down at your hands. "You can lay back down." He spoke, causing a smile to come face and you slowly laid your head down on the pillow again.  
Jumin sat down next to you, staring at you for a moment. He seemed to enjoy the way you looked in his bed. So exhausted, like you can't run out. That was a good thing, that was the last thing that he wanted. He didn't want you to leave him ever.  
"Jumin..?" You questioned as you looked up at him.  
"Hm?"  
"Why did you take me?"  
Jumin's body tensed up and he turned as he looked at you, clearly not liking that question one bit. The look on his face was enough to cause your stomach to drop.  
"You don't love me?"  
"H-Huh?" You questioned quietly.  
"If you loved me, then you would be happy that I had you here with me. I could have you killed right now and no one would care."  
Your face turned white and you could feel the fear growing in your stomach. You were about to cry from both fear and frustration. "I..I do love you.."  
Jumin didn't reply as he ate his food, staring at the room that you were being kept in.  
"I'm sorry." You whimpered out, scooting closer to Jumin and laying your head down on his chest.,  
"Don't touch me." Jumin hissed as he suddenly pushed you away from him.  
You let out a quiet cry as you were shoved away, fear growing in your stomach. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to upset you."  
"You did hurt me though, it was very rude. I have been bringing you gifts, even remembering our first date and this is how you repay me?"  
You sniffed and rubbed your eyes, looking over at him. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. please.." You whispered as you crawled back towards him, fearing of being rejected again.  
"You know what you have to do to make it up to me." He said, making you nod since you knew what he meant.

~Bonus!~

"Let's go say hello to mommy" Jumin hummed as he picked up his son happily walking towards the bedroom.  
"Yay! I love mommy!" Your son, Jae-Hwa exclaimed excitedly as he leaned his head down on Jumin's shoulder lightly. Luckily, once you got pregnant you actually got some freedom. Jumin let you walk around the garden, he even connected a couple rooms so then you would have somewhere to explore so you didn't get bored.  
Jumin smiled as he opened the door, seeing you sitting on the bed and reading a book. "Mommy!" Jae-Hwa squealed as he got out of Jumin's arms, running over to you quickly.  
You smiled brightly and hugged onto Jae-Hwa tightly. You may seem happy, but you weren't. You were counting for the days until you would finally be free. You wanted to take your son and get out of here.. in fact, your son was the only reason you were still here. You had found a way out but.. you couldn't leave Jae-Hwa behind.  
Jumin didn't allow you to be alone with Jae-Hwa. At night he moved Jae-Hwa far away.. all you wanted to do was get free. But.. if you got free what would you do? You were already declared dead.. and Jumin was very powerful. The police wouldn't help you.. your only chance was fleeing from Korea all together.  
So maybe you would just expect your fact. You would be here till you died.. and there was nothing you could do to stop it.


	43. Help please

I need inspiration   
please help me  
Give me prompts, ideas, anything. You can even link me to Mystic Messenger videos idk  
I really want to update, I've had so many ideas in my head but I can't find the inspiration to write it.

Also, my laptop sucks, so it takes me 10 years to actually type anything.

But yeah,   
please INSPIRED ME  
You can write out a prompt, suggest something, anything.

Prompts and ideas can be anything

Please just help me ;3;


	44. THANK YOU!

I would like to give massive shoutouts to the people that have helped me;

TheWinterChild, thank you for the amazing suggestons on songs!

GirlKaito for the great idea on Jaehee x MC

Dayis for the Kidnapped/Married idea!

Maggie for the Maid Cafe idea!

Bob for the Super Kinky Zen smut idea, lol

Laura for the V idea! V needs more love I believe!

If you gave me an idea and I missed you please tell me so I can add you onto the thank you list.

Updates are coming soon! I start ice-skating this Saturday so hopefully I will be able to write and post some stories the same day!


	45. Angel Zen x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great news;
> 
> I am getting a new laptop on the 9th of this month so I don't have to suffer with this shitty one that shuts down randomly.
> 
> PS; This is a sad fanfic. I had to many happy ones so I was like 'Why not make people sad?' ;)

"We are gathered here to say farewell to Y/N and to celebrate the joy she had created in this world."   
Zen couldn't believe it. You were gone.. not like gone for a few days.. you were gone gone. And this was all his fault. He spent many restless nights blaming himself which that there was something he could of done to help you sooner. Zen had been told by nurses and doctors alike that there was literally nothing he could of done to save you.  
But Zen disagreed. He should of been there sooner and noticed the signs then eh could of find something to save you. He could of gave you sleeping pills or something!   
You had died from something called Fatal Familial Insomnia, which basically meant you have such server insomnia that it attacked your brain and you just died. Zen didn't see how he could of missed it. Whenever you stayed the night at his house, you were awake early in the morning and he was asleep before he saw you go to sleep.  
You died so suddenly. One night you were just snuggled up to Zen, praising him of how great he was in his latest play and when he awoke in the morning you were freezing cold and completely pale. Once he called for help it was reveled that you had an underlying health issue. The doctors said your death was painless but it didn't matter to Zen. He still lost the women of his dreams.

Zen had remembered every detail of what you and him did together. But Zen's best memory was the day he finally asked you to marry him.

It had been a long time in the making. Zen had even asked Jumin for help with what ring to get you. As much as he despised Jumin, he had to admit that he knew the best jeweler companies. It was kind of shocking to all that you had no clue that Zen was going to ask you marry him. He had been asking about your ring size for weeks, asking what cut of ring was your favorite. But you supposed you might not be the smartest person in the world.   
Zen had taken you out to a romantic dinner, taken you out to see a movie that he had a cameo in and then you both went for a romantic walk on the waterfront. Zen had wanted to take you somewhere outside of Korea to ask you to marry him, but Jaehee had advised him to save that for the honeymoon so it was more special for the two of you.  
"Zenny~ Isn't it getting late? Shouldn't we get home?" You questioned as you held onto his hand, staring at the water that was sparkling under the moon light.   
"It is late, but I can just make for the loss of practicing my lines in the morning. I would much rather spend the rest of the evening with you then worrying about some play."  
"Some play?! Zen you got a role in The monster of the Opera! You had to basically dry hump the director to get that!" You said in complete shock. Zen had been basically lusting after that role since he first became an actor! You knew that as well as everyone else.  
Zen just hummed in response to you and squeezed your hand. "Oh well. You are more important than some acting gig."   
You were about to say something more when Zen suddenly kissed your lips, as if to keep you from being able to say anything more about it.  
You sighed but kissed him back, wishing that you could of convinced him to go home and train rather than staying out with you.  
"Do you remember our first date?" He suddenly questioned onto your lips.  
"Yes.."  
"I still remembered what you wore on that date. A (Favorite color) dress, it was so short that I could barely contain myself."  
"It was to my knees.. I still have that dress."  
"Because that's the dress you got laid in."  
Your face turned hot and you crossed your arms over your chest. "We did not sleep together on our first date!"  
"Well I certainly remember what color of panties you wore, and the cute sounds you made when I did that th-"  
"Oh shut it!" You blushed, covering your cheeks and pouting towards his words.  
"You are so cute when you pout~" Zen hummed as he lightly stroked your cheek. Why was he being so weird?! You were getting worried that it was a bad sign.  
Zen turned you fully so you stared at the little lake in front of you and you tilted your head lightly, about to ask him what he was doing when Zen slowly got in front of you.  
He bend down on one knee and smiled at you softly. "(Y/N), we have been together for so long now, you are the love of my life. You are the only person in this world that can truly make me feel happy. Every day I think back to just how lucky I am to have you. You are the better half of me and I know that you would do anything for me.. so basically uh.. will you marry me?"  
Your eyes widened and you nodded your head quickly, unable to do anything more than that since you were both shocked and excited. 

All of that seemed like a distant memory to Zen now. It wasn't fair that this so called God would take you so soon. Why would he wanted to take someone as amazing as you?   
Zen supposed the old saying was true 'The good dies young'  
The service was drawing to a close but Zen didn't want to leave yet. He didn't want to say goodbye to you. He wasn't ready! But he supposed no one would be ready to say goodbye to the one that they loved more than anything in the world.  
"Zen, we should get going.." Yoosung said, touching his friend on the shoulder. Zen just looked over towards his friend and sighed lightly.  
"I'm not ready to go.. I can't say goodbye." He murmured as he watched as the final rose had been placed on your grave from your friends.  
"That's not enough flowers.. she deserves a whole garden." Zen muttered while Yoosung looked for someone to help.  
Yoosung wasn't good with the whole, dealing with death thing.. so he needed to make sure that someone could help Zen out since it was pretty clear that he was basically going crazy.  
"Zen.. come on, we should go.." Jumin said softly as he stared at Zen.   
Zen shook his head and turned as he looked at Jumin. "Leave me alone, trust fund kid." He whispered, causing Jumin to smile slightly  
"You haven't called me my nickname since the incident.." Jumin was glad that Zen was a saying the nickname.  
Zen didn't reply, instead he just stared at the grave before him.  
"Zen..Tell me what you want me to do and I will try my best to help you out.. I will buy a memorial ground for (Y/N), I will. Do you want me to buy her a theme park for memories? We may not get along, Zen. but.. (Y/N) was important to all of us.Of course none of us were never really as close to you as you were but.. just tell me what you need help with."   
Tears sprung to Zen's eyes and he took a deep breath as he stared at his hands slightly. "I wanted to give her a wedding.. we had everything all planned. We were going to get married at the park I asked her to marry me at.. she even had her wedding gown." Zen began to sob harshly, causing Jumin to awkwardly pat his back.  
"Then let's have a wedding."  
"How? She's dead."  
"We will find a way. Not just me, Seven, Yoosung and Jaehee will all help too."   
Jumin had kept true to his promise. He had got a wedding set up for Zen and.. well you.. the ghost of you? Jumin still didn't know, all he knew was that he was glad Zen wasn't as sad.  
Saeyoung had became an Ordained minister online, how? He didn't know, and he didn't care. Yoosung was the ring best man, Jumin was the ring bearer and Jaehee was the maid of honor. It was kind of weird to say the least, but it was to keep Zen from going completely crazy.  
"Do you, Ryu Hyun, take (First name) (Last name) as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, until the day of your death?" Saeyoung said a bit awkwardly.  
"I do."  
"We will just assume (First name) takes you too." Saeyoung said, making en smile lihtly and turned as he looked towards photo.  
"You may now kiss the.. picture.."  
The kiss was awkward but Zen was happy, and that was all that matter.  
"Did we really just allow Zen to marry a dead person?" Yoosung whispered to Seven who just sighed.  
"Hey.. as long as he's happy, that's all that matters."


	46. Valentines day V x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Early Valentines day!  
> I wish I would of downloaded the valentines day DLC for Mystic Messenger but I was too poor and didn't have enough space lol.   
> This one is short and sweet, just because I didn't want to write a ton lol.

Another Valentines day you were spending alone. Valentines day was the worst day for you. Never once did you have anyone special to spend it with.. well, if you didn't count the one time you got one gift from a boy when you were 6.. but you didn't count that! Currently, you were sitting glumly on your couch, watching all the cheesy romantic movies that you had recorded. Why did you like getting depressed this time of year? Sighing as you tossed the empty carton of ice-cream to the corner of your living room. You hadn't even changed out of your pajamas! Suddenly, you nearly screamed when someone suddenly knocked on the door. You stood up, making your way towards the door, wrapping a night gown around your body first and you sighed as you opened the door.  
"(Name)?" A voice questioned, causing you to nearly jump as you realized it was Jihyun Kim, better known as V at your door.   
"Jihyun! I mean V! What are you doing here?!" You questioned, feeling your face fluster at the fact that it was nearly 4 in the afternoon and you were in your pajamas still.  
A small smile appeared on Jihyun's face as he stared at you for a moment, though you knew that he couldn't actually see you that much. He was blind after all.. well mostly blind. "I wanted to spend Valentines day with you." He said, making you blink.  
"Why?"   
"I'm not allowed to spend Valentines day with someone I like?"  
You were a bit shocked, but no way were you going to disagree.  
Valentines day meant you got presents, a free meals and possibly laid.. though you were keeping the sex option off the table for now.   
"I would love hanging out with you today! Just let me go and get dressed!" You didn't need to wait for V to say anything, seeing how you kind of assumed he wouldn't care.

Once you were done getting all dressed up and looking beautiful, you and V headed for your day out doing all that lovely stuff that you wanted.  
First, Jihyun took you out to a nice little lunch. He had gotten you your favorite foods, and a nice little espresso. Weird mix for so late at night and the food but.. whatever.   
After your lunch/dinner he took you to get anything you wanted from the store!  
You.. may of taken a bit of advantage of him.. seeing how you made him buy you nearly a $500 necklace that you liked so much, though Jihyun didn't seem to mind, all he ever did was smile at you.   
He looked as if you were some sort of angel sent from heaven to guide him today. "Hey (Name) I wanna do one final thing before we head home." Jihyun said, causing you to nod, the least you could do was do something he wanted!  
He began to drag you towards a park, the trees were in full bloom, cherry blossoms littered the ground and it looked stunning. He dragged you to a massive cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom. You swore the tree was at least 60 feet! He set up a little tripod and set up his camera before looking at you.   
"We're going to do some poses." He declared, making you grin and nod your head. Now that would be fun!  
The first pose was simple, just the two of you standing next to each other, the second was him wrapping his arm around your shoulder, his arm went down lower on every single photo and the final photo he had shocked you with a kiss.  
Your eyes widened but you gladly kissed back as the camera snapped the final photo.  
"Happy Valentines day." He whispered on your lips, pressing his forehead against yours.  
"This has been the best Valentines day I have ever had." You murmrued, causing him to chuckle and nod.  
"Same here.."

After a few more cheesy romantic photos, you were finally home, now the two of you stood in front of your door and you smiled at him.  
"Hey.." You started, feeling a small smirk coming to your face.  
"Wanna spend Valentines night with me?"  
Who was Jihyun to disagree? So he just grinned and walked in with you as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one sucks/is so short  
> I am on a dry spell of writing right now.  
> Next ones will be longer  
> Plus I just wanted to get something out before Valentines day lol.


	47. Teddy bears Yoosung x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things;  
> 1) This was meant to be posted yesterday, however I think the site was down because it kept saying the page stopped responding so I gave up  
> 2) This is gender neutral   
> 3) It's short because I have a really long, very kinky Zen smut coming soon.

A groan escaped your lips as you felt someone basically pushing the side of you to wake you up.   
"Wake up (Name)" Yoosung's voice said in a rather happy tone of voice. How could someone be so happy when it was this early in the morning?!   
"Yoosung.. I swear.." You whined quietly, causing Yoosung to chuckle at you. You were to tried to even try and stay up!  
"It's Valentines day! I want to surprise you soemthing!" Yoosung said excitedly, making you groan even louder than before.  
You sighed as you forced yourself to wake up, basically throwing the blankets on the ground. Okay, you might of been dramatic but you just wanted to sleep! Plus you were never into the whole Valentines day thing. It was basically like any other day.   
Yoosung just gave you a grin and began to walk towards the door that lead to the kitchen.  
"Why did he wake me up if he didn't have everything ready..?" You muttered quietly and laid your head back down on the pillow but knew that it would be stupid to try and sleep again when Yoosung seemed so excited about whatever.  
Yoosung suddenly came into the room with about 40 teddy bears..all different colors, all different sizes.. the one that caught your eyes the most was the huge teddy bear that he was carrying in on his back. It was taller than you!  
"Yoosung.. you didn't have to.." You whispered, your eyes studying all the teddy bears that Yoosung had got.  
The biggest one was in (favorite color) and you loved it!  
"You are so cute, Yoosung!" You laughed as you stood up, taking some of the presents from Yoosung so he didn't have to carry that much stuff. "Thank you so much!" You exclaimed, making Yoosung grin.   
"You don't have to thank me, I'm your boyfriend! I have to get you something for Valentines day;.. at least that's what Zen said..."  
You couldn't help but laugh as you wrapped your arms around him again and pressed a kiss on his lips.  
"I love you so much, Yoosung!"  
"I love you too! Now.. let's figure out where we can fit all these teddy bears.."

It had been nearly four and a half hours and you finally got all the teddy bears in different spots. There was now 10 in the living room, 5 in the bathroom, 10 in Yoosung's 'gaming' room, which originally was meant to be a guest room and 25 more in the bedroom. Now, as much as you loved the gifts you had to admit that he went a bit over board this year.. you didn't even know how he afford all this!  
"Yoosung..?" You questioned as you played with the huge teddy bears hand, since it was now resting in between you and Yoosung.  
"Hm?"  
"How did you afford all this?"  
"... Well.. You see.. sometimes Seven is nice.." He said sheepishly.  
"Right.."  
"And you see.. sometimes.. he tells me.. uh.. Jumin's bank account information."  
"Yoosung! You stole!?"  
"He won't notice! I mean it was only a thousand dollars.."  
"A THOUSAND DOLLARS?!" You squealed and sat up, nearly getting whiplash from doing that.  
Yoosung gave you a sheepish smile as he stared at you. As if on cue, Yoosung's phone suddenly rang and he quickly picked it up. "Hey Jumin.."  
Yoosung slowly put the phone call on speaker and stared at you.   
".. If you wanted money you should of just asked me.. I mean.. why would think that it was a good idea to do that? What if I would of called the police?.."

You sat there for nearly an hour listening to Jumin basically scold Yoosung and by the time he was done, Yoosung had actually fallen asleep.. who could blame him though? You nearly fell asleep listening to him.   
"Jumin, sorry to say this but I gotta go." You said and before he could say anything, you hung up and put the phone on the night stand.  
"Happy Valentines day, Yoosung.." You murmured, rubbing his blonde hair back.  
"Hap..py.. Valer times day.." He murmured groggily, causing you to chuckle.


	48. Welp.

That smutty Zen one shot I had, that was over 6,000 words long got deleted after my laptop chose to completely crash. I, luckily, got a new one the same day as the other one crashed but..   
sigh. Well I will probably write Zen's smut in 2 parts, so then I don't have to suffer again.

Sorry it's taking so long ;3;


	49. Hey all!

Long time no update, huh? Well here's a few reasons why;

1) When my old laptop broke, and made me lose allllll my work that I had already done for this story, I lost inspiration and hope.  
2) I just lost inspiration in general since I haven't played MM in so long. Thanks to my phone constantly needing updates, and said updates takes up literally all my phone space. RIP.  
3) In general, I'm not huge on Animes or games like MM, so it is easy for me to lose inspiration for things like it.  
4) School. I'm very behind on school credits thanks to my old school, so I have been working very hard to finish all classes as quickly as humanly possible. However that ended up backfiring and I am now on 'prohibition' at my school :L (Just meaning I need teachers to sign a paper saying that I've seen them.)

So anyhow, I intend on posting a new one shot very soon. It's going to be pure smut with Zen. Thinkin' about making the reader and Zen 'adult movie stars' or you know, Porn stars (So I guess it'd be an AU) and going off that. I'm not completely sure yet.


	50. Preview to next one shot SMUTTY/NSFW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a preview, so it's not done yet as the title suggests lol.  
> Just need a place to save it because my computer hates me.  
> NSFW  
> NSFW  
> NSFW  
> NSFW  
> NSFW

"Okay so it's really easy. All you have to do is stand there, let Zen do his job. Maybe moan a few times.. you know, act like it means something." The director explained to you for what seemed like the million time.

"I know, I know. This isn't the first time I've done a move with Zen." You muttered, pushing your (hair color) hair behind your ear. Being an 'adult film star' certainly wasn't the idea 

way of being famous. You were ashamed of your profession, in fact you had originally intended to only do one one movie. One that earned you enough to pay for a few college books that you had to replace. But the money had been good for your poor student self so you stayed in the business.  
Still, you felt beyond ashamed about your profession. You didn't know how your parents would react if they ever found out what you did for a living. Hell you were pretty sure your parents would rather you be a stripper than a porn star!  
You really had no one to blame but yourself. People didn't force you into porn when you originally look for it. You went to an audition and everything! Sure, the shame slightly faded when you would read some of the kind comments on videos that were posted with you in it. Apparently you were a favorite in the 'up and coming' porn category. Shaking your head, you finished putting on your costume that was meant for the scene and sighed. 

"I don't see how this outfit is considered 'erotic'" You spoke, pointing down towards the dress that you were wearing. 

"I don't see how it is either, but people wanted a 'historical' sort of role play. We wanted to make sure that we did what the people want." The director spoke as he finished setting up the 'set' which really was just an old-fashioned Victorian bed in a 'Victorian' themed bedroom. 

When you first had entered porn you thought that it would be like in the horror stories you heard as a teenager. Dark rooms, gross beds and gross men but so far you had pretty attractive men. You gotten a handsome more 'innocent' man for your first scene named Yoosung, who went by his own birth name as a porn star which was odd to you. You also did a scene with twin boys, that one was more uncomfortable and you still didn't understand how they put up with being in the same porn video together but whatever. You got an attractive girl, who worked for a more.. wealthy porn company. Han industries? You weren't to sure what it was called... 

"(Name)! Pay attention. Are you even listening?" The director spoke, causing you to quickly turn your head and blinked.

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought." You hummed as your eyes fell over towards Zen who entered wearing old, Victorian clothing. Zen looked so handsome. He was the most handsome man that you had ever met. You adored him, however the two of you knew that there was no love in this industry. You just had to do what you had to do then go home.

"It's fine, now for this scene we're doing a sort of arranged marriage scenario. So (Your name), we want you to be more timid and shy. Zen you.. well you just be however you want to be. I know that you're going to act perfectly." The director spoke, causing Zen to grin.

"Alright, where's the condom? So I can slip it on before we even start." Zen questioned as you flopped down on the bed, waiting for the duo to finish talking.

"Are you stupid? A condom? In a Victorian roleplay? Condoms weren't invented back then!" The director laughed.

"Uh, yeah they were. Condoms were made in 1839, the Victorian Era started in 1837." You spoke up, causing Zen to nod his head.

"Exactly! So where's the condom?" Zen questioned, putting his hands on his waist, showing just how annoyed he was getting with them.

"Can't you two just do it without a condom? Just pull out and neither one of you have any STDs aor anything, you both were just tested yesterday." The director groaned out loudly, causing you to sigh lightly.

You just wanted to get this done and over with. You liked Zen, but you liked him to much. You liked him to the point that you knew that you wer ein love with him. Of course you should not be in love with him. It was just a job. It was like an actor acttress falling in love with an actual actor, not a porn star.

"Plus you two are noble in this scenerio. That would mean that you were trying to get her pregnant." The director pointed out.

"But you told me to pull out."

"Well still you can make it seem like you're trying to get her pregnant." 

"Well what happens if I actually get her pregnant because you want to make this realistic or whatever?"

"That's what morning after pills are for."

"Bu-"

"Can you two just shut up and can we get his over with?" You questioned in an annoyed tone of voice. Why did they have to argue? You understood where Zen was coming from, but really you didn't want to listen to them fight anymore. 

"Zen, come on. Let's just get this over with. The sooner we're done, the better after all." You said with a small smile on your face. Zen let out a loud sigh as he nodded his head slightly.

"Great! Now Zen remember, she is your new wife so you're trying your best to seduce her. Try and make it romantic." The Director spoke, causing Zen to roll his eyes and mutter something that you couldn't hear under his breath. "And action!" The director called.

arising from the bed, you stood there innocently while Zen walked through the 'door.' of the set.

The air was a bit tense, you could tell that Zen was uncomfortable with the thought of doing this without a condom, but they had to put up with it to get paid.

"I've been waiting to see you all night." Zen spoke, causing you to look over at him. "You looked beautiful tonight in your wedding gown." He hummed as he wrapped an arm around your waist.

A blush appeared on your face as you wrapped an arm around his neck. "You looked handsome tonight.." You murmured to him though it was clear that you were just as shy as him.

"We have to consummate our marriage." Zen spoke as he pressed a kiss on your lips lightly. You slowly began to kiss back to him, nodding your head ever so slightly though you didn't say anything. You knew that people didn't watch Porn for the plot, so you weren't to sure why people requested roleplay's.

You felt Zen's kisses move onto your chin and he gave you a small smile. "we need to have a baby to keep my legacy living on" He murmured to you, causing your heart to thump however you know very well he was just playing a role.


	51. Baby Yoosung x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? An UPDATE? Tis a shock, I know. Lol  
> Ignore the chapter name, I couldn't think of one.

"What did I tell you?! All men are wolves! And now look, you're pregnant!" Zen annouced, shaking his head towards you, causing you to roll an eye slightly at him.  
"Zen.. you remember that Yoosung and I are married, right? You came to our wedding.." You said, causing Zen to huff ever so lightly.  
"Still! Just because you two got married doesn't mean you have to.." Zen glanced around before whispering into your ear; "Sex. Not all married people have to have sex." Zen exclaimed.  
You began to laugh at his words, shaking her head ever so slightly towards him.  
"Well I wasn't the one who wanted to have sex, it was Yoosung who seduced me, It was grea-"  
"Enough enough, I don't want to hear what you and Yoosung had done!" Zen whined, covering his ears.  
You shook your head, enjoying the cup of tea that you had met Zen up for.  
Zen had been one of best people that you had met when you joined the RFA. You enjoyed the jokes, and though he has a massive ego, you enjoyed it.  
When you and Yoosung annouced your marriage, Zen was the irst to not only lecture you about how men are animals and you needed to be careful, and also threatend Yoosung many times.. but you thought it was funny.  
"Does he know that you're pregnant yet?" Zen questioned, sipping his drink of hot water with lemon and honey. The drink of any celebirty.  
"No, I just found out yesterday when I went to the doctors. Yoosung has been busy at work so I don't want to bug him." You sighed out.  
"Well you know, you're going to have to tell him soon.. and Jumin.. since you work for him. I don't know why you would ever want to work for him.." Zen ranted, making you roll your eyes towards him.  
You had started working for Jumin when Jaehee had decided she wanted to open her own cafe, which was were you and Zen were sitting and enjoying at the moment  
It was pretty busy, which made you very proud of her. It seemed that everyone in the RFA supported her, even Jumin!  
"I know, I know. I'm going to tell Yoosung tonight then deal with Jumin. Honestly I'm more scared to tell Jumin than Yoosung. You know he's so whiny about having to have to give me extra days off." You laughed as you finished your tea off.  
"Well good luck, Yoosung should be off soon, right? I'm going to stay here with Jaehee for a bit." Zen said, making you smile and nod your head.  
"Tell Jaehee I said hi~" You said as you stood up, placing some money on the table as you headed home for the evening.

~~~

You had waited up for Yoosung for hours after Yoosung was supposed to get off work.  
You were growing increasingly more and more annoyed as the hours passed.  
It as nearly midnight when the front door opened, causing you to huff and sit up from the bed where you were watching TV.  
"Oooh I'm hoooome~ I'm Honey!!" Yoosung's voice exclaimed, clearly drunk at the moment.  
"Yoosung! Where have you been? I was so worried about you!" You exclaimed as Yoosung stood before you, swaying back and fourth as he tried not to fall over.  
"Whaat?? I thought I told you I was going out with.. What's his name.. Seven!" Yoosung pouted, making you shake your head towards him.  
"No you said you were going to come home after work! I made dinner and everything!" You exclaimed, making Yoosung frown and wrap his arms around you.  
"I'm.. sorry.. So so sorrrrrry~ I didn't mean to.. I thought.. I don't know words.." Yoosung finally concluded, making you roll your eyes and sigh.  
"Why don't we just lay down?" You said as you led Yoosung to the bed.  
The second he laid down, he basically passed out which caused you to sigh. You'd have to tell him about the pregnancy tomorrow.

~~~

Yoosung woke up with a loud gown the next morning... well, more like Afternoon. You were still mad at him for going out so late last night! What if he would of gotten hurt and you had no way to know where he was at?!  
"(Name) Where are you?" Yoosung questioend as he felt the empty spot next to him.  
"So you're finally awake, party boy?" You questioned, to him which caused him to groan and hold his head.  
"What happened last night?" He questioned as he sat up and looked at the time and groaning. "It's already one in the afternoon!? Why didn't you wake me up? I'm so late for work!" Yoosung exclaimed.  
"Two things. One, you went out drinking with Saeyoung and decided to come home past midnight drunk. And I called you in and said you were sick." You informed as you sat down on the bed.  
"Oh.. sorry.." He murmured and rybbed the back of his neck.  
You wanted to stay Mmad at Yoosung for being so late last night.. but you couldn't! He was far to adorable and she couldn't stand it anymore.  
"As angry as I am for you coming in so late, I don't blame you." You sighed out lightly.  
Yoosung went out maybe once a month.. sometimes even less to hang out without you so why wuld you be mad?  
"I have something that I have to tell you." You said as Yoosung wrapped an arm around you, waiting for you say whatever you need to say.  
"I..uh..I'm pregnant." You whispered, which caused Yoosung to tense up and look towards you.  
"Wh..what? Really?" He questioned, a sudden smile coming to his face as he hugged you tightly.  
"Of course really, I wouldn't lie about that."  
"B-But how?"  
"Well.. you see when a man and woman love each other very much.."  
"Shush, I know how, I was there.. but I'm just.. shocked!" He girnned as you hugged onto him.  
"I am too.." You said with a wide smile on your face.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"I warned you Yoosung! If you ever hurt (name) I would have to beat you up!" Zen exclaimed as he chased Yoosung around the outside of the hospital that you have just given birth at.  
"They gave her drugs, she wasn't in pain! (Name) Help me!!" Yoosung yelled as he ran around the hospital.  
"Those two are idiots. Come on. Get into the car and I'll take you home." Jumin said as he opened the limo door, while Zen and Yoosung kept running around, while Saeyoung was laughing to the point that he was nearly falling over.  
"Hey, one of those idiots is the father of my child." You reminded Jumin, who jus shrugged his shoulders and heled you go into the limo  
"Wait, I'm supposed to drive her home" Yoosung yelled as he stopped running rather suddenly, which caused Zen to crash into his back.  
"Yes well you were busy, and your child is fussy. She wants to go home. I am sure your wife does too." Jumin spoke as he and Jaehee both entered the car.  
"You got me in trouble, thanks a lot." Yoosung whispered to Zen, then the two began to bicker, which caused you to roll your eyes and just let Jumin drive you home.

Though you didn't like your husband and Zen fighting, you wouldn't change it for anything in the world.. well maybe you'd trade them fighting.. oh well.

~~End?~~

~~After ending~

The sobbing of the baby echoed through the small apartment.  
"Yoosung... Your turn.."  
"I just got her."  
"Yoosung~ I carried her for nine months.."  
Yoosung groaned as he stood up, dragging himself towards the crib that was resting in what was once his gaming room.  
He picked up his little baby, that was still sobbing her lungs out.  
"Shh shh, Hae-Won.. why.. are you crying?" He murmured as he picked up the baby, who soon began to calm down the moment that Yoosung held her.  
Yoosung took that as a sign that the baby was fine, and tried to put the baby back down but she began to sob again, so Yoosung picked up and she stopped, and the cycle of setting her down and picking her up lasted for a while before Yoosung gave up.  
When you had awoke the next day, Yoosung wasn't in bed, which was weird for him.. it was only six in the morning and he generally was still asleep!  
You stood up, walking towards the living room where you found Yoosung and your daughter cuddled up on the sofa, with LOLOL open on the laptop.  
With a chuckle, you take the laptop, only to be stopped by Yoosung who shook his head.  
"No.. fighting.. boss.. Please.."


End file.
